Oportunidad de evolucionar
by lorZii
Summary: Sou es un joven vagabundo que vive en ciudad Hanagusa, en la región de Hannyo. La situación de la zona ha motivado a la creación de la que amenaza ser con la mejor liga de todas, viendo Sou en ésta la oportunidad de escapar de ese mundo de pobreza.
1. 01: Vientos de cambio

¡Hola! Permíteme que te dé algunas pequeñas indicaciones para poder seguir completamente la lectura:

- La historia se desarrollará en Hannyo, una región distinta a las impuestas por el canon. Aun así, no excluye al canon en ninguna medida, sencillamente estamos en un lugar independiente. De hecho, interactuarán con personajes ya existentes en el fandom.

- Los pokémon que utilizaré en combate no irán más allá de quinta generación, aunque ya hayan sido revelados algunos de la sexta generación.

- Los movimientos que aprenderán los pokémon serán fieles a los que puedan aprenderse en los juegos Blanco y Negro 2, incluyendo tutor de movimientos, MT/MO, movimientos huevo y formas especiales de obtenerlos como el PDW (Pokémon Dream World)

- He usado este rating puesto que aún no estoy seguro de si incluir algunas escenas un poco más violentas de lo esperado. De todos modos, avisaré mediante notas de autor previas a los capítulos en caso de que se presente algún momento con una tensión un poco más adulta.

- Ni el concepto Pokémon ni las criaturasme pertenecen. Este escrito no tiene más intención que el entretenimiento personal y del lector. Agradezco enormemente a Satoshi Tajiri, Ken Sugimori y todos aquellos involucrados en Nintendo que hicieron posible que la idea prosperase.

Gracias por la atención, he aquí el capítulo:

**Uno: Vientos de cambio**

Las noches de invierno eran una auténtica tortura. A la inherente oscuridad casi perpetua le acompañaba el gélido viento que ataca desde todo rincón imaginable, propiciando una sensación de desasosiego indescriptible. Implacables pinchazos en el estómago, que marcan la cercanía al estado de inanición.

Sou era uno más de esas personas que lo habían perdido todo; un humano que no tenía un hogar al que regresar, al que nadie le dirigiría la palabra, alguien indigno. Se refugiaba en las obras de un edificio cuya construcción se canceló, a la espera de su derribo. Si bien no había paredes que le aislasen, los cimientos eran lo bastante sólidos como para que la estructura fuese refugio suficiente.

El hambre que sentía el chico de descuidada melena castaña estaba por consumirle, no podía pegar ojo ya que al intentar cerrar los ojos su estómago le recordaba que llevaba días sin probar bocado. Con gran esfuerzo, se levantó del frío cemento, en busca de algún resto de comida tirado a algún contenedor de basura cercano. Poco tuvo que rebuscar para encontrar una bolsa con varias bayas, la mayoría en aparente buen estado.

—Si esto todavía se puede comer… —murmuraba con cierta indignación, frotando con la parte más limpia de sus desgastadas prendas la superficie de alguna baya para comerla—. Que aproveche —pronunció antes de dar un desesperado mordisco al fruto. Las bayas aranja eran una excelente fuente de nutrientes y permitían aguantar más a Sou.

Tras engullir un par de ellas, rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta un objeto esférico, que tras tocar y aumentar su tamaño, lanzó en riguroso silencio, tragando el último bocado. De la bola salió un pokémon de color verde, con enorme cabeza de la que salían unos rosados tentáculos, un fino cuello ornamentado con franjas amarillas y una base con ventosas que le conferían cierta firmeza.

—Cradily, ¡mira qué festín! —Sou mostraba la bolsa a su fiel compañero, pletórico. Éste le dedicó un gesto amable, que pocos detectarían puesto que el verdadero rostro del pokémon está oculto bajo la verdosa cáscara—. ¡Come, están muy ricas! —Seleccionó una de las mejores piezas, la baya favorita de su amigo, una bonita tamar cuyo único defecto es no terminar con una perfecta forma afilada. El pokémon la degustó, sabiendo que posiblemente tardaría en volver a poder disfrutar de un ejemplar así, y se lo hizo saber a su entrenador, que le dedicó una mirada cómplice seguida de un abrazo.

Ambos se privaban de coger más, no querían que el otro se quedase con hambre. El entrenador estaba más pendiente de la nutrición y necesidades de su pokémon que de su propio bienestar, y el capturado, plenamente consciente de esto, forzaba a su amigo a cuidarse.

Tras comer un número prudencial de frutos, Sou cerró la bolsa con un nudo metiéndola en una vieja y desgastada mochila en la que guardaba sus escasas pertenencias. Después volvió a la obra a esperar el amanecer, tras devolver a Cradily a la bola de la que había salido.

Apenas pudo pegar ojo, temía que alguien en su misma situación no tuviera piedad de él y le arrebatase lo poco que había podido conseguir; o que algún niño bien extraviado y borracho decidiese que para terminar su noche sería bueno dar una paliza a un sin techo. Esta situación se repetía todas las noches, por lo que los ojos pardos de Sou se veían eclipsados por sus inmensas ojeras.

Nada más notarse en el horizonte los primeros rayos de sol, el entrenador comenzaba su desesperante rutina: Trataba de adecentarse con agua de un riachuelo cercano, y una vez que estaba lo suficientemente limpio, marchaba a la ciudad a ofrecerse para trabajar en lo que sea. No le importaba tener que limpiar suelos o escaleras, repartir comida a domicilio o transportar grandes cajas; cualquier cosa le valía para conseguir algunas monedas con las que poder dar de comer a su fiel compañero. Tras varios desesperados intentos, acababa apoyado en la pared de cualquier edificio, deslizando su cuerpo lentamente hacia abajo hasta sentarse en el suelo ahogando las pocas lágrimas que le quedan por soltar y ganando casi sin querer calderilla que alguna señora con ganas de expiar sus culpas le tira.

La tranquila región de Hannyo estaba abocada al fracaso económico. Sus recursos naturales eran limitados, hecho que les hacía tremendamente dependientes de las importaciones. Esto generaba un increíble déficit, llevando a la miseria a varias personas y familias. Necesitaban dinero lo más rápido posible; teniendo en cuenta que la industria tampoco les salía excesivamente a cuenta. Hannyo tenía que destacar por algo, algo que la hiciera especial, y sobresalir de otras regiones cercanas; así que decidieron plantear un reto al resto del mundo: instaurar la liga más fuerte. Para ello no contarían con ocho gimnasios, sino que elevarían el número de medallas necesarias a un total de diecisiete, para distribuir la riqueza por la gran superficie de la comarca.

Ciudad Hanagusa era una de las más duramente castigadas por la crisis económica. Aquellos que habían logrado sacar un buen negocio adelante mantenían un buen nivel de vida que contrastaba con el de personas que apenas tenían dinero para permitirse llevar un plato de comida a su casa. Las infraestructuras para llegar apenas pasaban de amplios caminos de tierra que llevaban al claro del gran bosque en la que se localizaba el centro de la ciudad, puesto que el negocio maderero no lograba demostrar sostenibilidad. El resultado era evidente, muchas personas en la calle, encerrados entre los troncos de altos y frondosos árboles. Gran parte de los problemas de la ciudad eran culpa de la pésima gestión de los políticos, que gastaban el dinero en ostentaciones inútiles para la ciudad que, en muchas ocasiones, no se llegaban a terminar porque una nueva y aún más descabellada idea ganaba adeptos.

Por su excepcional ubicación, Hanagusa sería la sede del gimnasio de tipo planta de la región; un cuidado gimnasio, de excepcionales formas que rompía la tendencia al simplismo arquitectónico de la ciudad para incorporar un moderno edificio, cuya obra prosperaba y avanzaba cada día más. Los rumores de la ciudad se referían al gimnasio como la nueva obra inacabada de la ciudad, aunque en este caso nada parecía presagiarlo. En el ayuntamiento todos eran conscientes de la importancia real del proyecto; y a todos se les hacía la boca agua pensando en el rédito que obtendrían de éste.

Había que admitir que la construcción de este nuevo gimnasio era el nuevo motor económico de la ciudad. Muchas personas desempleadas veían en este negocio del ladrillo una manera de llevar un dinero a sus hogares y salvarse de acabar desahuciados. Sou había intentado en varias ocasiones solicitar un puesto en la obra, pero no logró que le aceptasen, ya que en las normas estipuladas tenían prioridad las personas con cargas familiares. La orfandad de Sou no era pretexto suficiente para darle algún oficio.

El joven de mirada triste deambulaba otro día más por la ciudad. Parecía que enero no quería dejar una tregua a nadie en la urbe, atacaba con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo y alma de los habitantes. Sou buscaba algún lugar donde el gélido viento no le golpease directamente, atravesando su ropa rota y helándole. Encontró un lugar en una esquina de la plaza mayor del lugar; donde parecía que el típico mercadillo de los martes se había tenido que suspender para que las huracanadas rachas no arrastrasen los toldos de los puestos. Un lugar prácticamente muerto.

Las escasas personas que pasaban por allí no prestaban ni un ápice de atención al sin techo. Quizás alguna furtiva mirada al joven cuando se movía para acomodarse en el pavimento, tratando en vano de retener algo de calor y no caer enfermo de hipotermia. Verles le provocaba una tremenda envidia: Sus cálidos abrigos hacían que simplemente tuviesen que preocuparse de que no fuesen arrastrados por el viento, su rápido caminar denotaba el rumbo fijo de estos transeúntes. No tenían una vida tal en la que comer era un lujo que escasos días se pudiesen permitir.

El joven esperó pacientemente, deseando que el cielo le diese clemencia. Las nubes se empezaban a agregar y la tormenta parecía inminente. El viento se agitaba aún más, revolviendo su pelo y cegándole a ratos. Sentía que esa noche no podría sobrevivir a no ser que encontrase cobijo urgentemente.

Levantándose del suelo comenzó el espectáculo de la naturaleza. A cada imponente relámpago le seguía su correspondiente ruido atronador. Las primeras gotas mojaban los adoquines de la carretera, lluvia que a cada segundo parecía intensificarse y tener menos compasión. Sou corrió desesperado, tratando de pasar por el máximo número de terrazas y balcones que amortiguasen el impacto, pero las huracanadas rachas jugaban en su contra, empapándole cada vez más.

En un esfuerzo desesperado, logró llegar al centro pokémon. Una enfermera con dos rosados bucles por peinado se giró a recibirle con una dulce sonrisa.

—¡Este es el centro pokémon! —dijo estirando un brazo, mostrándole el lugar—. Aquí curamos a tus pokémon. ¿Qué deseas?

Tras unos segundos de jadeos apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, Sou logró recomponerse un poco y articular palabra.

—Es… mi Cradily, sí —murmuró, evitando el contacto visual con la amable empleada—. El frío le ha sentado mal y creo que está enfermo. —Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la rasgada chaqueta que siempre vestía, sacando poco después la pokéball donde su compañero reposaba ajeno a las condiciones adversas. Acto seguido, lo liberó para que la enfermera Joy de Hanagusa pudiese inspeccionarlo.

—Sou —suspiró, sonando un poco protectora con el chico—, sabes que no puedo dejar que te quedes aquí si no es por algo serio…

—¡Pero Cradily está mal de verdad! —insistió, inspeccionando a su pokémon para tratar de encontrar cualquier arañazo, por ínfimo que fuese—. Yo… ¡Yo me preocupo por él!

Joy, tras inspeccionar al pokémon, determinando que simplemente estaba cansado y hambriento, intentaba que el entrenador abandonase el edificio por su propio pie, cuando un enorme rayo cayó cerca de la ciudad, haciendo que el centro activase automáticamente el generador de emergencia. La enfermera miró al techo sobrecogida, tratando de buscar alguna bombilla que la sobretensión hubiese estropeado, esperando una réplica. Sou tragó saliva, y dándole una palmada a su compañero, le tocó la cabeza girándose para salir. La encargada del centro tocó el hombro del indigente, deteniendo su marcha.

—Por hoy puedes quedarte, pero déjame inspeccionar el estado de tu Cradily… —Resignada, cedió a la petición del joven.

—¡Gracias, mil gracias, Joy! —La miró con un brillo en los ojos que dejaba en un segundo plano a los relámpagos. No pasar esa noche a la intemperie resultaba un enorme regalo de incalculable valor.

La enfermera se retiró con el pokémon a la parte de observación, mientras que Sou pudo sentarse en uno de los sofás de los que el centro disponía. Una superficie tan cómoda en un espacio tan cálido y agradable logró que cayera dormido de forma prácticamente instantánea con una sonrisa en la cara.

El centro se mantuvo tranquilo toda la noche, ningún ruido logró despertar al chico de aspecto desnutrido. Ni siquiera por la mañana, cuando ya el cielo había dado una tregua, Sou cambió un ápice su posición. Tuvo que tocarle Cradily con sus tentáculos para que reaccionase, dando un pequeño salto y poniéndose en posición por si tenía que pelear. Al ver a su pokémon se relajó, éste empezó a agitarse. El gesto parecía causar risa a Joy, que los observaba desde el mostrador donde esperaba pacientes. Sou se acercó a ella para agradecerle la noche allí, y se marchó en busca de trabajo.

Esta vez, Cradily iba caminando con él; al pokémon le apetecía movimiento, ya que Joy le había dado algunas vitaminas en la comida de esa noche y se encontraba rejuvenecido. La alegría que parecía desprender el tipo roca y planta contagiaba a su entrenador y a algunos viandantes que le miraban. Aunque se sabía que era una ciudad donde los pokémon con tipo planta abundaban, la especie de Cradily era muy poco común; por lo que llamaba más la atención.

Los charcos decoraban el suelo, y los niños hacían corros alrededor de ellos, ataviados con botas de agua, deseosos de salpicar a sus amigos saltando en ellos. El cielo no estaba completamente despejado, pero algunos rayos de sol atravesaban la capa de nubes, iluminando la ciudad y reflejándose en el agua caída. Un arcoíris presidía la escena. Sou esbozó una sonrisa, _después de la tormenta llega la calma_, se dijo mientras volvía a intentar encontrar algún oficio.

Varios intentos frustrados agriaron la sonrisa del joven, que se acabó sentando en un banco y sacando la bolsa de bayas, deseando que aún se pudieran comer. No parecían en mal estado, y seleccionó algunas para su compañero, que se las llevaba con dos de sus tentáculos al lugar donde se supone que tenía la boca para después agitarlos en señal de alegría. El entrenador le acompañaba degustando algunas de las bayas, cuando un adolescente se acercó a ellos decidido.

—¡Hola! —saludó mostrando la palma de su mano, con una firme sonrisa que parecía denotar una gran confianza en sí mismo—. He visto este ejemplar y no puedo resistirme, ¿te apetece librar un combate?

—No sé… —Sou miró a su pokémon, que asintió decidido. Hoy parecía que quería que fuese un día entretenido—. ¿En serio quieres? —Éste repitió el gesto, dando a entender que estaba listo—. Pues así será —El entrenador se levantó y se colocó tras Cradily, a varios pasos de su retador.

—¡Genial! —El extraño chico dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, preparándose para el duelo. De su cinturón cogió una bola que lanzó hacia delante, mientras gritaba—. ¡Adelante, Masquerain, Viento Plata! —ordenó rápidamente este entrenador, dejando salir a un Masquerain que no dejaba de batir sus alas rápidamente.

El ataque del pokémon bicho pilló por sorpresa a Cradily, que recibió el impacto de lleno. El atacante se colocó en mejor posición, ahora parecía más fuerte y robusto que antes de realizar la técnica.

—Avalancha… —murmuró casi inexpresivo Sou. La complicidad con Cradily era tal que conocía que él quería realizar ese ataque, pero esperó a una confirmación oficial.

Las afiladas rocas que Cradily invocó impactaron apenas de refilón con las alas de Masquerain, lo que lo desestabilizó y consiguió que una de las últimas golpease directamente el cuerpo del insecto volador. Éste se encontraba muy aturdido, y pidió la retirada a su entrenador. Aunque la intimidación de Masquerain había funcionado, el poder de ataque de Cradily le sobrepasó. El chico se sentía confuso; había perdido antes otros combates, pero nunca tan rápido, ni de forma tan clara. Éste se acercó al entrenador de Cradily, y le dio unas cuantas monedas.

—Veo que es muy muy fuerte… —susurró mirando al pokémon, que correspondía de forma inocente. Éste le tendió uno de los tentáculos al chico, a modo de saludo—. Eh… ¿Qué le pasa?

—Quiere saludarte —respondió el parco en palabras entrenador ganador del combate. El otro chico estrechó extrañado el tentáculo a Cradily y este lo movió suavemente de arriba abajo, lo que le provocó una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Estás aquí para presentarte a las pruebas de líder? Tienes madera, ¡de verdad! —Sou miró a su interlocutor arqueando una ceja. Parecía interesarle lo que estaba contando—. La verdad es que un líder puede ganar bastante dinero, sólo por entrenar bien a sus pokémon. Dan un poco de envidia, ¿verdad?

—Ya veo… —contestó para sí el vagabundo. Pensó que podría ser el mejor medio para salir de la indigencia, aunque sólo contase con su fiel compañero—. ¿Cuándo son esas pruebas?

—Pues el viernes de la semana que viene, ¿no has leído los carteles? —El entrenador de Masquerain señaló una de las advertencias en un escaparate cercano sin poder disimular el asombro por el desconocimiento del otro chico. Sou simplemente negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta—. Bueno, al menos prométeme que irás. En serio, chaval, te veo algo. En fin, ¡mucha suerte y gracias por el combate! —Tras otro movimiento de mano, el chico se marchó.

Sou se acercó al comercio y leyó el cartel. Dentro de nueve días, en la plaza mayor, todo aspirante a líder tipo planta deberá llevar al menos tres pokémon del tipo con los que realizar un torneo, cuyo premio era de cincuenta mil pokédólares, y entre los participantes se seleccionaría a varios para poder pasar a la siguiente ronda.

Si bien no disponía de muchos medios para poder seguir entrenando, ver una posible salida a la situación económica que atravesaba le parecía suficiente como para intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Cradily, vuelve. —Apuntando al pokémon con el botón de la bola que lo solía albergar, hizo que éste entrase de nuevo en ella. Poco después y sin mediar palabra, se fundió entre el resto de transeúntes para salir de la ciudad y adentrarse en el bosque que la rodeaba.

**Continuará.**

Espero comentarios sinceros sobre el escrito, si tienen alguna crítica sobre él, algún punto donde no me expresé correctamente... En definitiva, quieren hacerme notar algo, sean tan amables de dejármelas en un review. No busco cientos de "conti pls", prefiero una opinión sincera en base a la cual poder mejorar mi estilo y mi escritura en general.


	2. 02: Los primeros brotes verdes

Antes de dejarles el capítulo, me gustaría decirles que tengo ya escrito más de lo publicado, por tanto no traten de influenciar en el equipo, ya está más que escrito y estudiado. De hecho, en un descanso terminando de narrar el cuarto capítulo, me he decidido a subir este segundo, ya que mañana se cumple una semana de la publicación de la introducción de la historia. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**Dos: Los primeros brotes verdes**

El bosque se extendía más de lo que la mirada humana pudiese percibir. El aspecto tétrico de los árboles desnudos contrastaba con la vida que se estaba produciendo en él. Algunos Sewaddle buscaban hojas entre las que ya habían caído, otras especies adornaban las ramas con su estado de pupa.

Sou dejó salir a Cradily, confiando en que él sabría encontrar a un pokémon que le hiciese compañía en combate, pero éste se dedicó a avanzar distraído por el bosque, balanceando su cabeza de un lado a otro. El entrenador suspiró, hacía tiempo que no veía a su pokémon tan feliz, y se sentía reconfortado sabiendo que él no sufría.

Varios metros más adelante, muchos de los pokémon habitantes del bosque ya estaban vigilando a Cradily y su entrenador, curiosos al observar un ejemplar tan poco típico en un bosque. Sou se dio cuenta de que frente a Cradily se encontraba un Sewaddle cuya hoja estaba algo rasgada, y lo miró con algo de ternura. Le recordaba a él, se veía tan pequeño e insignificante, a la vez tan desvalido que pudo identificarse con el bicho planta que tenía delante.

Al ver la valentía que el pequeño demostraba al no moverse de su posición, se acercó un poco más a Cradily.

—¿Te gusta como compañero? —preguntó divertido. Cradily asintió, moviendo los tentáculos.

El entrenador cogió una de las escasas pokéball vacías que guardaba, haciendo un conato de lanzársela al insecto. Éste reaccionó rápido, adquiriendo una posición defensiva, lo que hizo que mantuviese en el último momento la esfera en su mano. Rió, _esto se pone divertido_, pensó; y acarició la cabeza de Cradily.

—Suéltale una pequeña avalancha, pequeñín —ordenó a su pokémon, retirándose posteriormente para no interferir en el combate.

Sewaddle, sin explicación aparente, canalizó una lluvia de rocas antes, que lanzó a Cradily antes de que éste pudiese tirarle la primera. Sou lo observó todo, sorprendido por las capacidades especiales del pequeño gusano. Aun así, las piedras que impactaron sobre el pokémon capturado no le hicieron suficiente daño y pudo lanzarle a su rival las suyas. El gusano recibió de lleno varias pedradas, siendo lanzado hacia atrás, quedando lo suficientemente aturdido como para poder ser capturado sin problemas.

Sou se acercó a recoger la esfera en la que había quedado confinado su nuevo compañero, y se dirigió de vuelta a la ciudad, acompañado por su fiel Cradily. Éste parecía estar muy feliz por tener otro pokémon con el que poder comunicarse.

No les costó mucho volver, aunque ya el cielo empezaba a teñirse de un color ligeramente anaranjado. En su camino, pasaron de nuevo por el centro pokémon donde habían pasado la última noche. Joy, casi automatizada, realizó su saludo.

—¡Este es el centro pokémon! Aquí curamos a tus pokémon… —Lanzó una mirada fulminante al joven—. Pero sólo si lo necesitan, claro.

—Joy, venía por si podías hacerle un chequeo a…

—¿No te pareció suficiente con venir anoche? —interrumpió, para posteriormente suspirar agotada. Sou lanzó la pokéball de Sewaddle, molesto por las circunstancias.

—Quería un chequeo para este Sewaddle que acabo de capturar, pero veo que no te gusta hacer tu trabajo, enfermera —gruñó, tratando de que sus palabras mostrasen su indignación ante la interrupción de Joy.

—¿Un Sewaddle? —Se acercó para agarrarlo y llevarlo a la sala contigua, pensando en voz alta—. Es curioso, jamás pensé que Cradily pudiese atacar a algún otro pokémon…

El chico decidió ignorar ese comentario de la chica de rosados bucles, conteniendo su rabia mordiéndose la lengua y apretando los puños. Se acomodó de nuevo en uno de los asientos, esperando noticias del pokémon gusano. No tardó mucho en salir la enfermera de la sala contigua, cargando en sus brazos al bicho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Está perfecto, promete dar mucha guerra. —Joy se rió, llevándose una de las manos a la boca justo tras saltar el pokémon que cargaba al mostrador. El pequeño se giró hacia su nuevo entrenador, y se arrastró para acercarse algo a él.

—Muchas gracias… —Sou guardó al pokémon, y suspiró pensando que tendría que volver a pasar la noche a la intemperie. Sin poder disimularlo, dio unos pesados pasos para marcharse, lánguido.

—Ahora que eres entrenador en activo… —añadió la enfermera, tratando de captar la atención del joven—. Sabes que puedes quedarte a dormir en el centro, ¿no?

Éste se giró, poniendo de nuevo una mirada pletórica y rebosante de felicidad; aún algo incrédulo pero motivado por la noticia. Hacía años, varios años que no dormía en una cama; ya no podía ni recordar la sensación. Tantas noches tendido en el suelo lograron desgastar tanto su autoestima como sus buenos recuerdos hasta hacerlos desaparecer. No tardaría nada de tiempo en quedarse profundamente dormido.

Cada noche que pasaba, la ciudad se alborotaba más y más. Veían el torneo como el inicio del fin de la crisis que Hanagusa sufría, por lo que trataban de engalanar al máximo las calles de la ciudad. Sou notaba como cada día que entrenaba, el número de rivales en el torneo iba aumentando. Los hoteles estaban llenos de competidores y curiosos de todo Hannyo, incluso de regiones cercanas. El lleno fue tan absoluto que algunos habitantes aprovecharon la situación para acoger a jóvenes en sus propias casas y obtener un dinero extra. Volvía a haber vida en la agonizante ciudad Hanagusa.

Sou había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el bosque, entrenando sus pokémon, especialmente el recién capturado; volviendo a la ciudad al atardecer para descansar en el centro que regentaba Joy. La enfermera tenía deseos de proteger al chico, pues lo conocía desde pequeño y sabía lo que había tenido que sufrir, así que trataba de tenerle algún plato preparado para dárselo a escondidas cuando llegase a descansar. Ahora que era oficialmente un entrenador, podía permitirse alguna licencia más que antes, cuando debía ceñirse a ejercer de veterinaria de Cradily.

A escasos tres días para el torneo, el clima volvió a jugar una mala pasada. Intermitentes trombas de agua impedían que los aspirantes a líder pudiesen entrenar con normalidad, reteniendo a la inmensa mayoría en el centro pokémon. Joy era muy estricta con lo que ella consideraba importante, así que prohibió tajantemente cualquier conato de combate dentro del edificio, para no perjudicar así a los pokémon que necesitasen descanso ni a otras personas.

El tímido Sou salió de su habitación algo molesto, ya que el revuelo que habían formado los otros participantes le había despertado; y fue al recibidor. Allí, un gran grupo de entrenadores haciendo gala de sus mejores capturas, criaturas tan exóticas como Tropius, Ferrothorn, Parasect o Tangrowth. Todos aquellos competidores tenían un imponente aspecto, fruto del trabajo duro del vínculo del pokémon con su respectivo entrenador, mientras que él apenas disponía de un extraño fósil con tentáculos y un ser tapado casi por completo por hojas. Joy se mostraba seria en el mostrador, vigilando atentamente que ninguno de esos pokémon realizase algún movimiento, así que el joven se acercó a hablar con ella, puesto que era la única con la que tenía algo de confianza.

—Buenos días, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —pronunció justo antes de bostezar, aún el sueño le podía.

—Hoy llueve bastante, Sou; y no quiero que se pongan a entrenar aquí. —La amable enfermera le dedicó una sonrisa al chico, sin quitar ojo a los demás.

—No… —Sou la miró serio, derrumbándose por momentos hasta demostrar la preocupación que sentía—. Si llueve no podré entrenar, ¡ni capturar a un tercer pokémon! ¿Y si no deja de llover? ¿Y si quedo descalificado y tengo dos bocas que alimentar a mi cargo? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? —Se llevó las manos a la cara, farfullando para sí. No quería darle mala vida a su nuevo Swadloon, ya bastante carga moral tenía con Cradily.

Joy, sin mediar palabra, se retiró a la trastienda. Consumido por las peores posibilidades, Sou apoyó los codos en el mostrador y se agarró el pelo, dándose pequeños tirones negando con la cabeza, repitiéndose a sí mismo lo tonto que había sido al dejarse llevar por un sueño así. La enfermera tuvo que calmarle con un pequeño capón, colocando sobre el cristal un pokémon formado por una serie de rosados huevos.

—Sou, —La enfermera suspiró, tratando de no sonar demasiado maternal— si lo que te pasa es que necesitas un pokémon más, puedes quedarte este Exeggcute. Vino con Chansey y conmigo desde ciudad Fucsia, en Kanto —apostilló, recordando su trabajo en aquel centro pokémon en el que tantas intoxicaciones tuvo que atender.

—¿Un… Exeggcute? —Se frotó los ojos, tratando de disimular que estaba a punto de llorar, y levantó la cabeza para mirar al pokémon. Los distintos huevos empezaron a dar pequeños botes en el sitio, canturreando a la vez. A Sou se le escapó una pequeña risotada al verles tan enérgicos—. ¿De verdad… son para mí?

—¡Claro! Chansey y yo podemos encargarnos del centro solas, ¿verdad? —La Chansey asintió desde atrás con un pequeño grito, mientras movía una bandeja de comida para los pokémon ingresados— Exeggcute se aburre si no está con un entrenador activo, y creo que eres perfecto para él —concluyó la enfermera, acariciando a todos los pequeños huevos.

Sou enmudeció. Simplemente se quedó jugando con las pequeñas unidades de Exeggcute, llevándolas a su habitación para conocer qué clase de ataques conocía el pequeño sin que la enfermera sacase su vena inquisidora contra él, y se quedó planificando estrategias de combate con sus pokémon.

El jueves fue el día que la borrasca decidió dejar Hanagusa. Víspera ya del torneo, la población volvió a salir a la calle. Un rumor se extendía como la espuma, se comentaba que algún líder de tipo planta podría aparecer en la ciudad, motivado por la expectación generada alrededor de los acontecimientos producidos en Hannyo. Los preparativos se aceleraron, la ciudad estaba ansiosa por contemplar a los poderosos pokémon que la representarían.

Mientras que algunos entrenadores como Sou fueron al bosque a aprovechar al máximo las últimas horas de entrenamiento, un grupo decidió caminar hacia la plaza donde se disputarían los combates.

En el centro de la plaza se erigía un ring de combate reglamentario, a escasos centímetros sobre el suelo, rodeado de metacrilato que permitía observar el combate de forma segura para los espectadores y los pokémon. Alrededor, se estaban terminando de instalar las gradas, destacando la situada al sur del combate. Ésta era sensiblemente más alta, con un lugar destinado a los palcos. En estos acolchados asientos se sentarían personalidades como el alcalde, organizadores de la nueva liga, adinerados locales o quizás, si el rumor se confirma, ese líder de gimnasio que visite la ciudad.

El grupo de jóvenes se quedó impactado. La mayoría de chicos no esperaba algo tan grande, mirando a todos lados patidifusos, mientras los operarios concluían la obra. Entre suspiros de admiración y alguna sonrisa decidida a librar los combates cuanto antes los aspirantes daban vueltas en círculos, esquivando los banderines que colgarían de las casas y otros elementos necesarios para el espectáculo como los fuegos artificiales.

Los entrenadores que se adueñaban del bosque mantenían la distancia. Si bien la tentación de conocer las estrategias de sus rivales estaba ahí, eso implicaría exponer las suyas propias; un precio que ninguno estaba dispuesto a asumir. Sou entrenaba con sus tres pokémon a la vez, aunque Swadloon no dejaba de bostezar y no rendía como debería. El desgarbado chico se agachó a reprender a su pokémon, recordándole todo lo que se jugaban mañana, mientras que el pequeño solo dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y un grito que atrajo a un par de Leavanny, que traían ropa confeccionada por ellos mismos. El entrenador se incorporó, acercándose lentamente a los dos salvajes con cara de asombro. Las prendas tenían un tacto suave y parecían de excelente calidad, además de parecer de su talla.

Swadloon trató de explicar que por las noches se escapaba de la pokéball para ir al bosque y así darles trabajo a sus amigos, aunque Sou no podía entenderle del todo. Éste abrió su mochila, y abriendo la bolsa de las bayas, le ofreció unas cuantas a los costureros, aunque las rechazaron. Tras mucha insistencia, acabaron cediendo y haciendo un pequeño picnic improvisado. Uno de los Leavanny, mientras Sou no estaba atento, se fue robando la bolsa con los pocos frutos que quedaban, volviendo al rato con más bayas de las que cabían en ella. Al darse cuenta, se levantó del suelo fingiendo algo de enfado.

—¡Yo os quería agradecer que me tejierais ropa, no teníais por qué haberme hecho otro favor! —Con los brazos en jarra y el cuerpo echado muy sutilmente hacia delante, se dirigió hacia el pokémon mantis que le había traído toda aquella comida—. Pero os lo agradezco mucho… —Hizo una pequeña reverencia a ambos pokémon, algo avergonzado por tener que depender tanto de sus acciones.

Swadloon cayó dormido muy rápido, incluso antes de volver. Al atardecer, el entrenador se despidió de los costureros y se marchó con sus otros dos pokémon a tratar de descansar. _Es triste que a veces los pokémon sean más humanos que las mismas personas_, pensó durante el camino de vuelta.

En el centro pokémon había revuelo, todos los entrenadores querían simultáneamente que se les hiciera un chequeo completo a las criaturas que lucharían en su nombre. Joy y Chansey apenas parecían dar abasto, así que de tapadillo le devolvió a Exeggcute para que le ayudara.

—Devuélvemelo cuando podáis desenvolverlos —susurró Sou a la enfermera, tratando de no llamar la atención.

—Gracias… eres un cielo. —Ésta le regaló una de sus habituales sonrisas, y puso a Exeggcute a trabajar.

Sou volvió a su habitación, donde se probó por primera vez el conjunto confeccionado por los Leavanny del bosque. Parecía sentarle como un guante, quizás un poco ceñido para lo que estaba acostumbrado, aunque la delgadez del chico hacía que no se viese antiestético. Se quedó obnubilado, tratando de arreglarse algo el pelo delante del espejo, acorde a su nuevo estatus de aspirante, aún incrédulo por todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos días. Una vez logró desenredarse bien el pelo, liberó a Cradily para que le viese. El fósil parecía haberse quedado en shock, jamás había visto a su entrenador tan arreglado; y después asintió muchas veces, en señal de que le gustaba el atuendo.

Justo antes de quitárselo para dormir, la enfermera llamó a su puerta, pasando tras la confirmación del joven. Joy no sospechaba nada de esto, así que se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras los pequeños huevos de Exeggcute se reían y comentaban cosas entre ellos sobre la cara de la que había sido su entrenadora.

—Es… Es precioso, Sou, ¿de dónde lo has sacado? —pronunció Joy, sin salir de su asombro.

—Bueno, verás… —El joven se llevó una mano a la cara, para rascarse la mejilla y tratar de organizar las ideas en su cabeza—. Swadloon pidió a sus amigos del bosque que hicieran esto para mí… —murmuró el chico, sonrojándose y agachando la cabeza.

—Ah, está hecho por Leavanny, entiendo. —La enfermera de rosados bucles se acercó para tocar un poco la tela—. ¡Pues si los vuelves a ver les dices de mi parte que tejen muy bien! —rió, tratando de dar fuerzas a Sou para sus combates del día siguiente—. Sabes que mañana tienes que estar a las nueve en la plaza, ¿no? Me han invitado a sentarme en el palco, así que si necesitas apoyo, ¡búscame! —Abrazó al joven, algo protectora, y posteriormente se fue haciendo gestos con la mano.

Sou se desvistió y dobló la ropa, dejándola en una pequeña mesita de noche de la habitación, para meterse en la cama. Apenas pudo conciliar el sueño, dando vueltas toda la noche, muy nervioso por lo que ocurriría al día siguiente.

**Continuará**

Espero sus impresiones, opiniones, tirones de orejas...


	3. 03: El torneo de las hojas

Como los domingos tengo mucha más disponibilidad para publicar, he decidido adelantar la fecha. Pocos hacen eso, ¿eh? Bueno, que me enrollo y no quiero. ¡Aquí va el capítulo!

**Tres: El torneo de las hojas**

El inexorable paso del tiempo ignoró la necesidad de descanso de Sou, que aun teniendo una mullida cama en la que reposar no podía quedarse dormido por los nervios. Apenas de un par de cabezadas pudo disfrutar el chico, que no dejó de girar de un lado a otro durante toda la noche. El astro rey apareció por el horizonte, marcando el inicio de uno de los días más importantes en su vida.

Salió de la cama cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación, vistiéndose rápido para poder estar en el lugar del torneo lo antes posible. En el mostrador, un cartel en el que se podía leer "La enfermera Joy de este centro no está disponible en estos momentos. Le atenderá la enfermera Chansey". El rosado pokémon con el huevo estaba tras éste, subida a unas pequeñas escaleras para poder llegar. Al ver a Sou bajó para despedirse de él, agarrándole la mano y dándole lo que él pensaba que serían palabras de ánimo, que agradeció.

En la plaza apenas había agitación aún. La primera ronda de selección consistiría en un examen, motivo por el que los participantes debían estar horas antes del inicio de los combates.

Todos los que inscribían pasaban al ayuntamiento, donde se había habilitado una sala especial para la oposición. El examen consistiría en sesenta preguntas tipo test, en las cuales se preguntaban desde generalidades sobre el tipo hasta movimientos y pokémon bastante poco usuales. Cada vez que un nuevo aspirante se registraba, se le hacía pasar a la improvisada aula y se le pedía que tomase asiento. Los exámenes se encontraban sobre la mesa, boca abajo. Nadie tenía permiso de verlos hasta que no se diese la orden.

Los nervios se notaban, y por cada aspirante, más tensión en aquella sencilla sala de paredes anaranjadas. Una vez llegó la hora límite, un silencioso señor que leía la prensa se levantó de su asiento y proclamó:

—La duración del examen será de una hora, a minuto por pregunta. Son preguntas de tipo test, cuatro opciones por pregunta, solo una de ellas será correcta. Cada fallo restará la mitad del valor de la pregunta. En la mesa encontrarán una serie de fotocopias grapadas, y una hoja suelta. En esta última han de contestar, indicando claramente la respuesta elegida. —El señor carraspeó un poco, y lanzó una fulminante mirada a un grupo de chicas que cuchicheaban al fondo de la estancia— ¿Debo recordarles la seriedad de este examen? Tienen cinco minutos para leer las preguntas. Durante ese tiempo no está permitido contestar. El resto de normas son como las de un examen normal. ¿Alguna duda? —Echó sus brazos a la espalda, tratando de mirar a todos los aspirantes, esperando alguna pregunta. Una tímida mano sobresalió entre todas las cabezas gachas.

—Disculpe —una chica con el pelo recogido en una trenza empezó a hablar bastante asustada—, ¿el resultado cómo lo conoceremos?

—Señorita, en cuanto tengamos todas las notas publicaremos en el tablón del ayuntamiento la lista ordenada por apellido del candidato, además de un anexo donde se incluirán los dieciséis elegidos para disputar la fase de combates.

—¿Y por qué no se nos ha avisado de que iban a tratarnos como a niños de colegio? —Un musculoso chico, con actitud bastante chulesca intervino sin pedir turno de palabra. Esto pareció irritar al señor, que emitió un leve gruñido.

—Consideramos que un buen líder no solo ha de saber combatir, sino que ha de demostrar conocimientos bastante extensos sobre el tipo en el que pretende especializarse. Para próximas intervenciones, le recomiendo que levante la mano. ¿Alguna pregunta más? —Las palabras del caballero levantaron un murmullo general entre los candidatos, algo impactados por el criterio de selección—. ¡Silencio! ¡Estamos en un examen! Pueden leer las preguntas, cronometro los cinco minutos.

Sou empezó a leer lo más rápido que podía. Sospechaba que Joy había puesto alguna de las preguntas, puesto que se hacía referencia a cambios de estado, la especialidad que tuvo que estudiar como enfermera de ciudad Fucsia. Otras, sin embargo, apenas le sonaban. ¿Quién iba a saber cuál de esa lista de pokémon no aprendía el movimiento espora?

Más rápido de lo que cualquiera habría deseado, el caballero alzó la voz:

—Pueden empezar a contestar. Muy buena suerte a todos.

Todos empezaron a marcar respuestas para las primeras preguntas, y empezaron a bajar el ritmo a medida que iban llegando a la pregunta en la que dejaron de leer. Las penalizaciones por fallos hacían a muchos aspirantes pensar la respuesta más de lo que deberían. Otros muchos resoplaban, cansados.

Fue para todos la hora más corta de su vida. El señor se levantó y con un aviso hizo que ni un bolígrafo más marcase una respuesta de última hora. Recogió con parsimonia todos los exámenes, y mandó a los aspirantes que esperasen fuera.

Algunos salieron del edificio, otros prefirieron esperar pacientemente. Todos se veían como enemigos, pero se necesitaban mutuamente en esa situación para soportar la enorme presión. Las gradas fuera empezaban a llenarse de público que buscaba el mejor sitio para observar todos los combates del torneo, y cada vez los aspirantes sentían un nudo mayor en el estómago. El señor salió cerca de una hora después, siento instantáneamente rodeado por la mayoría de posibles líderes. Sin inmutarse, colgó dos papeles, tal y como había prometido. Los chicos se empujaban, ansiosos por conocer su nota. Uno de ellos gritó furioso. Había sacado más de siete sobre diez, y aun así no había pasado.

Una vez que el papel quedó un poco más liberado, Sou se acercó para buscarse. _Kaboku Sou, Kaboku Sou_. El chico trataba de apoyar el dedo en el papel buscando su nombre, que repetía en su cabeza. Siete con cuatro. Agachó la cabeza frustrado, pensando que estaba en la misma situación que el otro chico. Sin embargo, al mirar el papel anexo, vio que su nombre era el número quince de la lista, quedándose perplejo, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada. No terminaba de asimilar que había pasado.

Salió del edificio igual de patidifuso y miró hacia el palco. Joy parecía preguntarle con gestos qué había ocurrido. Sou simplemente asintió, aún incrédulo. La enfermera se levantó, aplaudiendo bastante emocionada, y el chico le respondió con una sonrisa aún algo tensa.

El reloj del ayuntamiento marcaba las doce menos cuarto. Los que no consiguieron suficiente nota se marcharon totalmente abatidos. A los candidatos, que se reunieron cerca de la arena de combate, se unió una agitada chica que vino corriendo con un poncho puesto.

—¡Perdón! Llego tarde, ¿alguno sabe…? —La chica se apoyó en sus rodillas, agotada de tanto correr.

—Llegas tarde, no tienes nada que hacer, novata —interrumpió el mismo chico de antes, con aires de superioridad.

—Preguntaba si alguno sabe cómo subir al palco. —Tomando una bocanada de aire, se trató de poner erguida, y colocó sus brazos en jarra disgustada—. Pero veo que eres muy amable, gracias. —Arqueó la ceja sacando toda la ironía que llevaba dentro.

—Disculpe, ¿usted es? —preguntó una señorita de larga melena vestida con un elegante vestido estampado.

—Gardenia, líder de ciudad Vetusta, región de Sinnoh —intervino una chica más bajita que la anterior, con unas enormes gafas que apenas dejaban ver su cara.

—¡Gracias! Alguien que me reconoce por estas tierras… —La líder agitaba los brazos emocionada, acercándose a la chica para abrazarla.

—Segunda líder, casi todo el resto se la come con patatas. —Concluyó, escapándosele una cínica sonrisa.

La enérgica líder paró en seco bajando la cabeza y los brazos, algo exagerada en sus reacciones. En su región era respetada en sus funciones de guardabosques y entrenadora, pero parecía que esa buena fama no la precedía en el resto de regiones, o especialmente en ésta. Sou le señaló una pequeña escalera tras el graderío sur.

—Suba por ahí —dijo casi inexpresivo el chico, un poco molesto por las salidas de tono de algunos de sus rivales.

—Te lo agradezco de verdad. —La líder le miró levantando su pulgar y sonriendo— Suerte, ¡estaré observando! —Se retiró corriendo, subiendo atropelladamente las escaleras.

Tras una vista rápida del lugar, Gardenia se apoderó del micrófono y empezó a gritar emocionada.

—¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos al torneo que decidirá cuál de todos los aspirantes a líder conseguirá habitar el gimnasio de Hanagusa y defender el orgullo de los pokémon planta! ¡La primera ronda de este torneo constará de unos combates bastante especiales! Un buen líder no ha de confiar únicamente en su pokémon favorito, ¿verdad? ¡Los primeros combates serán a cuatro bandas! Os explico, cada participante tiene tres pokémon, así que cada pokémon combatirá con un pokémon de cada adversario y así se cierra el combate, aquellos que ganen mínimo dos rondas, pasarán. ¿Ha quedado claro? —La entusiasta chica miró hacia el público y los participantes. Ninguno parecía haberla entendido completamente—. ¡Jo! ¡Pues os lo iré explicando sobre la marcha!

Si bien la comentarista había sido un poco difusa, la dinámica de los combates era bastante simple. El encuentro se desarrollaría en seis rondas, uno contra uno, entre dos entrenadores de los cuatro. Los pokémon, elegidos previamente y a ciegas, no podrán repetirse dentro del mismo combate. Para asegurar el paso a la siguiente ronda, habría que ganar dos de las tres rondas que cada competidor libraría; logrando alcanzar el nivel ocho de los dieciséis entrenadores.

Sou pelearía contra los entrenadores que hubiesen sacado la tercera, séptima y undécima mejores notas; la chica borde que conocía de Gardenia, un chico que parecía de buena familia y una señorita bastante arreglada en tacones muy altos.

—¡Qué emocionante ha estado este segundo combate hasta el final! ¡Y qué monada de pokémon, he tenido que contenerme para no saltar a abrazarlos fuerte! —Algunos miembros del palco dedicaron una mirada de reprobación a la líder de Vetusta—. Bueno, sigamos con… ¡el tercer combate a cuatro bandas! ¡Se enfrentarán Naiiki Himawari, Ayamajou Gon, Haikotsu Hari y Kaboku Sou!

Los participantes subieron al escenario del combate, escribiendo en distintos papeles la lista de pokémon que emplearían con cada uno de sus rivales. A medida que iban teniendo los formularios listos, los entregaban al árbitro del torneo, que los leía y doblaba para guardarlos en su bolsillo.

—Empezaremos con Himawari y Gon, ¿entendido? Suerte a todos.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones, Hari y Sou se retiraron de la arena, sentándose pegados al metacrilato. Los otros dos chicos se colocaron en sendos lados del lugar de enfrentamiento, en los podios dispuestos para ello.

—¡Himawari ha elegido para esta ronda a Parasect! ¡Gon ha elegido a Nuzleaf! —gritó el árbitro desde debajo de su sombrilla.

Ambos participantes sacaron al pokémon correspondiente, generando expectación en el público.

—¡Un Parasect contra un Nuzleaf! Siento como si estuviese viendo a mi ayudante Yoko combatir… —murmuró Gardenia al micrófono, desinhibida, como si nadie la fuese a escuchar—. ¡Que empiece el combate! —exclamó, ya consciente del enfrentamiento inminente y de su condición de comentarista.

—¡Parasect, Corte Furia! —El lento pokémon se acercaba con paso firme a Nuzleaf para realizar un muy efectivo ataque contra él. Gon reaccionó rápido.

—¡Nuzleaf, Sorpresa! —El pokémon castaña se movió mucho más rápido que su rival, logrando no solo realizarle algo de daño sino además, detener su ataque—. Ahora, ¡Día Soleado! —En la plaza parecía hacer mucho más calor que antes del movimiento. El árbitro necesitó beber algo de agua, y muchas de las señoras del público sacaron sus abanicos.

Parasect tenía de habilidad Piel Seca, por lo que la fuerte luz del día le deshidrataba y también le hacía sufrir en la batalla. Himawari sabía del dato así que quería acabar rápido.

—¡Espora, Parasect! —El pokémon hongo liberó esporas que flotaron en el aire para adormecer a su rival.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… —La agilidad de Nuzleaf no logró que fuese lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarla, cayendo redondo al suelo. Sin embargo, daba la sensación de que Gon estaba confiado, Nuzleaf parecía haber realizado algo antes de caer profundamente dormido.

—¡No pares! ¡Corte Furia, Corte Furia! —El lento pokémon de Himawari logró ponerse lo suficientemente cerca de Nuzleaf como para poder ejecutar su ataque varias veces. El pokémon castaña sufría grandes daños, mayores cada vez que el rival ejecutaba su movimiento.

Cuando ya parecía todo perdido, el pokémon dormido se despertó liberando una enorme explosión de energía. Parasect cayó derrotado casi al instante, mientras que Nuzleaf podía moverse.

—¿¡Pero qué!? —Himawari, incrédula, fue a guardar a su Parasect. No podía explicar lo sucedido.

—Oh, es que Nuzleaf conoce Venganza, y lo usó antes de dormirse, bo-ni-ta. —Recalcando la última palabra, en un gesto de altanería y prepotencia, Gon devolvió a su pokéball a Nuzleaf atusándose el flequillo.

—¡Parasect ha sido derrotado! ¡La victoria de la primera ronda es para Ayamajou Gon! —El árbitro levantó un banderín, para acompañar a las palabras que había dicho.

—¡Impresionante movimiento de Nuzleaf, su Venganza sumada a su estrategia de desgaste ha conseguido darle la victoria en una ronda aparentemente perdida por la ventaja de tipos! —Exclamaba emocionada Gardenia, poniéndose en pie y apoyándose en la barandilla del palco.

Los chicos cambiaron lugares. Ahora Himawari y Gon ocupaban banquillo mientras que Hari y Sou se subían a las pequeñas plataformas para los entrenadores.

—¡Hari va a usar a Roselia! ¡Sou va a usar a Swadloon!

—Bella rosa, deléitales con algo… paranormal —concluyó la joven tras una breve pausa. Su pokémon se concentró para lanzar una onda de poder mental bastante irregular hacia Swadloon.

—¡Yo primero! —ordenó Sou, sin perder nada de tiempo.

—¡Guau! ¡Un Yo Primero! —Gardenia se estiró más sobre la barandilla, casi cayéndose, bastante emocionada—. ¡Excepcional respuesta!

El pokémon bicho llevo sus hojas a la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse para devolverle una onda de las mismas características a Roselia. Ésta detuvo su ataque, parece que el movimiento le había provocado el retroceso. Sou sonrió un poco, Hari torció el gesto bastante molesta por lo que acababa de suceder, su Roselia era bastante susceptible a su propio ataque, aunque lo aguantó estoicamente.

—Toda rosa tiene sus espinas, ¡clávale las tuyas! —El pokémon floral lanzó contra su rival unas púas tóxicas, coartando su libertad de movimiento si no quería ser envenenado.

—Silbato, Swadloon… —Sou se veía contra las cuerdas, su pokémon no era experto en ataques de rango, por lo que necesitaba aplicarse al máximo para no sufrir daño a la larga.

El pequeño insecto empezó a canturrear una extraña melodía que adormeció a su rival. La entrenadora no parecía demasiado disconforme con la situación actual.

—¿Quién dijo que una bella durmiente era inofensiva? —El Roselia empezó a emitir fuertes ronquidos, que desestabilizaron ligeramente a Swadloon haciéndole pisar una de las púas. El tiempo corría ahora en contra de Sou, el envenenamiento avanzaría inexorablemente, debilitando a su pokémon.

La escena estaba en un punto muerto de alta tensión: Roselia dormida había dejado multitud de pinchos cubiertos de veneno por todo el campo de batalla. Swadloon, quitándose una de las espinas de su cuerpo, en el que el veneno había entrado, intentando encontrar una solución rápida al combate.

—Picadura… —Sou dio la orden a su pokémon, que avanzó cauto hacia su rival.

**Continuará**

¡Como siempre, se agradecen las visitas, reviews y todo!


	4. 04: Florecimiento de nuevas estrellas

Aquí está este capítulo. Me ha sacado un poco de mis casillas, pero conseguí algo que no me repelía.

**Cuatro: Florecimiento de nuevas estrellas**

El público podía sentir la tensión del espectáculo. El campo plagado de púas impregnadas en toxinas. En él, un Roselia traspuesto, con la cabeza apoyada en sendas rosas de sus manos. Frente a él, un Swadloon afectado por uno de los pequeños pinchos del ring. Éste se disponía a realizar picadura al rival, tratando de moverse lentamente entre las espinas para no volver a pisar ninguna y sufrir peores efectos. Los ronquidos de Roselia le sobresaltaban, haciéndole dar algún desafortunado salto que acababa sobre otra de las tóxicas puntas, además de dañarle la onda sónica.

—¡Más rápido! —gritó el entrenador de Swadloon, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo y que el veneno cada vez haría más efecto.

El pokémon trató de obedecer, quedándose a escasos centímetros de su objetivo, aun clavándose alguna púa más. Abrió su boca dispuesto a clavarle sus colmillos, pero cayó derrotado ante la durmiente figura de Roselia.

—¡Swadloon no puede continuar! ¡La segunda ronda la ha ganado Hari! —proclamó el árbitro.

—¡Un apasionante combate de desgaste por parte de Roselia, que parece ser la más descansada de todos los aquí presentes! —rió Gardenia, ante lo irónico de la situación—. ¡Vayamos a la tercera ronda de este combate!

Sou se quedó en su posición, mientras que Hari, triunfal, cedió su puesto a Himawari.

—¡Himawari usará a Carnivine! ¡Sou usará a Exeggcute!

El entrenador del pokémon formado por huevos suspiró, había tenido suerte de no elegir a Cradily para este emparejamiento, la levitación de Carnivine podría suponerle alguna dificultad.

—Carnivine, tritúralo —ordenó la chica, con una sonrisa sádica.

El pokémon planta carnívora se acercó decidido a su enemigo tratando de morderlo, y las distintas partes de Exeggcute se dispersaron por el campo, tratando de evitarlo.

—¡Paralizador!

Cada una de las unidades liberó unos pequeños polvos que rodearon a Carnivine, petrificándolo en su posición e impidiendo que se pudiese mover con libertad.

—¡Pero muévete, Carnivine, si solo tienes que morderlos! —Himawari se impacientaba, sabía que si perdía esta ronda no tendría oportunidad alguna para pasar, y su ego no le permitía caer.

—Confusión —pronunció Sou, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para mostrar su sonrisa confiada.

Los pequeños huevos empezaron a manipular a Carnivine, agitándole puesto que cada uno tenía un criterio distinto. Carnivine cayó al suelo bastante mareado, parecía confuso.

—Arraigo, Carnivine… —Himawari se sentía contra las cuerdas, preocupada por fracasar en el torneo, aun habiendo sacado más nota en el examen que sus rivales.

La planta carnívora echó raíces en la tierra a duras penas, regenerándose a una velocidad mayor. Sou trató de reprimir una risa y sugirió acabar a los distintos huevos.

—Recurrente, pequeños.

Las unidades se mantuvieron alrededor de Carnivine y le tiraron pequeñas ráfagas de semillas a toda velocidad, terminando de atontar al levitador. Éste no podía más, y cayó al suelo.

—¡Exeggcute ha derrotado a Carnivine! ¡Sou ha ganado este asalto!

—¿No todo es la teoría, verdad? —gritó Gardenia, en tono jocoso—. Saber mucho sobre pokémon planta no quiere decir dominarlos, ¡y aquí tenemos la prueba, Naiiki Himawari ya ha perdido dos de las tres rondas que jugará, así que no podrá pasar a la siguiente ronda! —La líder de Vetusta sacó la lengua como una niña, gesto que causó bastante gracia en el público.

En el escenario, los entrenadores cambiaron los puestos. Este asalto enfrentaría a los ganadores de los dos primeros, Gon y Hari.

—¡Gon sacará a Bellossom! ¡Hari también sacará a Bellossom!

Ambos participantes colocaron a un Bellossom en el campo de batalla, que empezaron a pavonearse y hacer sus mejores poses para encandilar al público. Gardenia los miraba emocionadísima.

—¡Es que son achuchables! —Soltó el micro y trató de saltar del palco hacia abajo, pero la detuvieron a tiempo— No, ¡no me paréis! ¡Tengo que abrazarlos! —La líder forcejeó cuanto pudo, sin resultado.

—Tu Bellossom necesita un poco de… ¡ácido! —gritó el niño de buena familia, señalando al frente.

Su Bellossom comenzó a lanzar un pequeño chorro de ácido que su rival esquivó de un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

—Oh, pequeño, si tienes a un Bellossom no desprecies la belleza de su danza. Muéstrasela, belleza —El pokémon bailarín empezó a ejecutar una extraña y arrítmica danza, que confundió a su oponente al solo verla.

—¡Prueba otra vez con ácido! —Gon perdía los papeles por segundos, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que todo saliese perfecto.

Su pokémon en vez de atacar se llevó la mano a la boca, como si tuviese ganas de devolver, y se dio un par de palmadas en la cara a sí mismo. Hari reía ante la situación.

—Sigue, sigue bailando, ¡no pares jamás! —De la falda de su Bellossom emergieron pétalos al danzar, que impactaron contra el otro pokémon y lo desequilibraron.

—¡Lanza un lluevehojas! —La falda del Bellossom de Gon empezó a girar, liberando una serie de afiladas hojas que apenas rozaron a la otra danzante flor, que seguía atosigándole con pétalos.

El bailarín se acabó mareando por tanta pirueta, y paró para descansar. El otro pokémon se encontraba bastante cansado, algo debilitado por el anterior movimiento, que había reducido su capacidad ofensiva sensiblemente.

—¡Ahora, Ácido! —ordenó el entrenador, apartándose el flequillo de los ojos.

—Hasta para hacer eso hay que hacerlo con estilo, Bomba Lodo, pequeña… —respondió inmediatamente Hari, segura de sí misma.

El ataque Ácido fue arrastrado de vuelta por la virulencia de la Bomba Lodo de su rival, provocándole serios daños al Bellossom de Gon, que acabaría cayendo casi inconsciente.

—¡Bellossom no puede continuar! ¡Hari ha ganado este asalto! —señaló el árbitro, tratando de no confundir en ningún momento a ambos pokémon.

El público rugía, parecía querer más y más, los combates estaban gustando y mucho entre los espectadores. El dominio absoluto de la situación de Hari llamaba la atención, a la par que su elegancia y la sensualidad que depositaba en cada movimiento que hacía ejecutar a sus pokémon.

—¡Impresionante demostración de fuerza y belleza! —alabó Gardenia volviendo a hacer uso del micrófono—. A falta de un combate, Haikotsu Hari ya ha logrado las victorias necesarias para pasar de ronda. ¿Logrará pleno venciendo a Himawari la incompetente? —La líder tosió estas últimas palabras, tratando de lanzar una puya a la chica que antes la había ridiculizado frente a todos los aspirantes.

—¡Ya está bien! ¡No aguanto más! ¡Me retiro! —gritó la chica, con una rabieta digna de una niña, marchándose casi llorando—. ¡No he podido perder, si soy mejor que ellos y más lista! —se repitió, corriendo para irse.

—Y la más modesta sobre todo —dijo Gardenia guiñándole el ojo, burlona—. En este caso, consideramos que Hari ha ganado su tercer asalto, ¡pasa directamente a la siguiente ronda! ¡Enhorabuena! —El público ovacionó a la aspirante, convencidos de tener frente a sus ojos a la futura líder—. ¡Queda la última ronda del combate! ¡En ella, nuestros aspirantes compiten por un puesto en la siguiente ronda! ¿Quién lo logrará?

—¡Gon va a sacar su Amoonguss! ¡Sou va a usar a Cradily!

Ambos entrenadores iban a disputar el encuentro decisivo. El ganador pasaría de ronda, mientras que el derrotado no tendría más oportunidades de ser líder. Sou sabía que partía con desventaja. Un buen Amoonguss era una barrera impenetrable para su estrategia con Cradily.

—¡Amoonguss, Golpe Cuerpo! —Sou no entendía por qué Gon comenzaba con este movimiento. Paralizar a Cradily no era la mejor opción en este combate, y menos con un ataque que apenas le dañaría.

—Responde con Terremoto.

Cradily dio varios golpes al suelo con la base de su cuerpo, moviendo todo el campo de batalla e incluso desestabilizándolo. Amoonguss trataba de moverse hacia Cradily pero acabó fallando el golpe puesto que el movimiento del seísmo le hizo salirse del camino marcado.

—¡Ahora, Avalancha!

—¡Finta, Finta! —El entrenador de la seta quería evitar las rocas con un movimiento ineludible, asegurándose de dañar algo a Cradily.

El plan funcionó. Aunque Amoonguss recibió parte del daño, éste logró impactar en su oponente, y así incluso hacer funcionar su habilidad. El pokémon fósil ahora estaba envenenado, volviendo así a la temática de este combate completo, los cambios de estado provocados por los pokémon planta.

Sucesiones de terremotos y avalanchas por parte de Cradily y fintas de Amoonguss, así se podían resumir los tensos minutos de combate, más de veinte; en los que ninguno de los pokémon pensaba en abandonar. Ambos estaban al límite de sus fuerzas, el veneno había hecho más mella en Cradily de la que podía imaginar, así que su entrenador decidió tomar una decisión de urgencia.

—¡Hazlo ahora! —ordenó, sonriendo. Cradily lo comprendió perfectamente y empezó a brillar. Había usado el movimiento Recuperación, dándole una nueva oportunidad.

Amoonguss no daba crédito, intentaba imitar a su rival pero no lograba realizar ningún movimiento curativo, por lo que recibió una última avalancha que lo derrotó.

—¡Cradily ha ganado el encuentro! ¡Sou ha pasado a la siguiente ronda! —exclamó el árbitro, secándose el sudor de la frente. La espera para proclamar el final había sido eterna para él.

—¡Kaboku Sou ha logrado imponerse tras una apuradísima Recuperación a Ayamajou Gon! ¡Increíble combate! ¡Cómo han mantenido la tensión hasta el último segundo! —La líder de ciudad Vetusta resopló, la duración del combate la había agotado—. ¡Pasemos al último de los combates a cuatro bandas!

Los chicos abandonaron el escenario, Sou aún no se creía la victoria mientras que su rival estaba completamente abatido. Al notarlo, el ganador se acercó al remilgado chico:

—Amoonguss es bueno desgastando. Un Tóxico y Síntesis y no hubiera tenido nada que hacer —rió el entrenador de Cradily, tratando de darle fuerzas; pero solo recibió un empujón de malas maneras.

Todos los entrenadores cuyos pokémon debían seguir participando eran atendidos por la enfermera Joy, mientras el resto de los combates transcurrían. El público seguía entregado a los siguientes combates, parecía que el espectáculo iría para largo. Sou descansó junto con su equipo, dándoles algo de comida e inspeccionándolo por si seguían heridos. Se fiaba completamente del criterio médico de Joy, pero le gustaba quedarse completamente seguro en todo lo que fuese relativo a su equipo pokémon.

Gardenia parecía no tener descanso, los únicos momentos en los que callaba eran aquellos en lo que la situación era tan espectacular que enmudecía. Su gran pasión por los pokémon de tipo planta hacía que comentar este torneo para ella fuese un absoluto placer, aunque al final de la primera fase acusaba el descanso, por lo que decidieron desde la organización hacer un receso de unos quince minutos, en los que los asistentes aprovecharon para comer y comentar sus impresiones y favoritos.

Para amenizar el tiempo muerto, un equipo de animadoras pokémon realizó un espectáculo de baile, como si de un partido de baloncesto se tratase, llevándose el aplauso de todo el público. La líder de ciudad Vetusta volvió a coger el micrófono y proclamó:

—En la siguiente ronda, ¡estrenamos nueva modalidad de combate! Serán los combates regicidas de tres contra tres. ¿En qué consistirán? Los tres pokémon de cada entrenador se verán las caras simultáneamente, ¡pero la victoria se la llevará quien derrote al pokémon designado por su entrenador como rey! Los otros han de defender al monarca si quieren la victoria, ¿ha quedado claro esta vez? —La líder observó al público, notando que esta vez su explicación había sido mucho más aclaratoria.

Sou tendría que pelear en el último de los combates regicidas contra el primer clasificado en la batalla a cuatro del grupo de los puestos múltiplos de cuatro. Su rival sería un excéntrico chico que evitaba cualquier clase de contacto visual.

—¡Que comience el combate regicida entre Kaboku Sou y Tokujou Yosu! —gritó el árbitro, retirando la bandera que sostenía frente a sí mismo.

Cradily como rey sería defendido por Exeggcute y Swadloon. En el bando contrario, un Rotom en forma de cortacésped era el pokémon elegido para que un Amoonguss y un Jumpluff lo protegiesen. _Otro hongo de esos no_, pensó Sou, agotado aún de su experiencia en el anterior combate.

—¡Cradily, lanza tu Avalancha! ¡Swadloon, Hoja Afilada! ¡Exeggcute, haz que viaje tu Paralizador!

A una montaña de rocas se le sumaron unas hojas con peligroso filo cortante y esporas que impedirían el movimiento de los rivales. Yosu se ajustó las gafas, y susurró:

—A Amoonguss.

El pokémon liberó algunas sustancias que desviaron los ataques para recibirlos él de lleno. Pudo aguantar bastante bien el daño, aunque quedase paralizado. Los presentes no se lo podían creer, había logrado controlar los ataques del adversario para impactar en el pokémon que él deseaba.

—Jumpluff, que Exeggcute lo haga todo… ¡Otra Vez! Rotom, lanza tu Rayo Carga.

El pokémon diente de león alentó a los huevos, obligándoles a repetir su paralizador varias veces más. Rotom, desde la retaguardia, cargó un rayo que lanzó hacia el equipo rival, recibiéndolo Swadloon. El cortacésped adquirió un ligero brillo durante unos segundos, y ahora su plasma parecía ser más veloz y peligroso.

El público no comprendía qué había ocurrido, esos extraños polvos consiguieron desviar todo ataque a un pokémon con una gran capacidad de aguante, que había quedado ligeramente dañado.

—¿Sorprendido? Polvo ira es un gran movimiento, ¿no crees? —De forma arrogante, el entrenador se ajustó las gafas con la cabeza algo gacha.

Sou simplemente, chasqueó la lengua, montando un arriesgado plan en su cabeza, el único modo en que creía que podría ganar.

—¡Cradily, Terremoto! ¡Exeggcute, Paralizador a Rotom! ¡Swadloon, Picadura!

El terremoto de Cradily alteró a Amoonguss, el único afectado. Sou sonrió, pensando que había logrado llegar a su objetivo distrayendo a la barrera que le detenía. Sin embargo, Yosu parecía guardar aún más ases bajo la manga.

—A Jumpluff —murmuró, de modo que únicamente sus pokémon fuesen capaces de escucharle.

Éste empezó a expulsar la misma clase de sustancia que su compañero en el turno anterior, logrando que la mayoría de las hojas y las esporas paralizantes fuesen hacia él.

—Amoonguss, Arraigo. Rotom, Rayo Carga.

Las criaturas obedecieron, echando el pokémon seta raíces y lanzando un rápido pulso eléctrico al equipo rival, que en esta ocasión recibió Exeggcute. Sou se veía entre la espada y la pared, sentía que ninguno de los intentos de ataque que realizaba funcionasen.

—Cradily, Avalancha. Tú, Exeggcute, sé que no puedes hacer más… Intenta llegar a Rotom, por favor… —imploró el entrenador.

—Polvo Ira, Amoonguss —Yosu se jactaba de su victoria, dejando escapar risas que denotaban exceso de confianza.

Las rocas de Cradily, mezcladas con las esporas características del pokémon compuesto de varios huevos impactaron en Amoonguss, apenas dañándole. Yosu ordenó entonces a Jumpluff atacar con Bote, y hacer que Rotom siguiese cargándose a base de Rayo Carga. Sou esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, no esperando el movimiento volador de su rival.

—¡Yo primero! —Swadloon, imitó los movimientos de Jumpluff. Nadie podía explicarse cómo era capaz de mantenerse en el aire.

Mientras el pequeño insecto batía de forma cómica las alas con gran esfuerzo, impulsado por su movimiento; otra descarga eléctrica impactó sobre Exeggcute, dañando al pokémon bloqueado.

Nadie podía explicarse lo sucedido, el combate había quedado en una extraña situación. El público trataba de realizar teorías y pequeñas porras, Gardenia no sabía apenas qué narrar aparte de la belleza de lo sucedido, Yosu se encontraba algo confuso y Sou trataba de mantenerse firme ante su rival aunque internamente estuviese hecho un mar de nervios.

Joy se percató de la atenta mirada de Hari a la estrategia de Sou, cambiando su gesto y analizando a la joven. Las intenciones de la candidata parecían desear desentrañar el estilo de los contendientes mientras usaba su Gear para comentarlos con alguien.

—¡Terremoto, Cradily! —continuó Sou el combate, tratando de desestabilizar lo suficiente a Amoonguss—. Paralizador… —añadió, frustrado por tener inmovilizado de esa manera a otro de sus pokémon.

El seísmo hizo que por mucho esfuerzo que hiciese el hongo en liberar el Polvo Ira, la cantidad no era suficiente para atraer ningún ataque.

—¡A por Rotom!

Swadloon cayó sobre el pokémon plasma, dejando de batir sus alas y dejando que la gravedad haga el resto del trabajo. Jumpluff iba a caer sobre la larva, pero la extraña caída de ésta hizo que el impacto fuese mínimo. El pokémon que moraba en el cortacésped fue paralizado al fin, impidiéndole atacar en esta ocasión.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en el combate: Ya Exeggcute podía lanzar ataques distintos a su Paralizador, Rotom había hecho un alto en su incesante carrera por obtener una mayor potencia destructiva y además había sido dañado. Aun así, Sou no lo daba todo por hecho, volver a impactar en el plasma implicaría otra desorganización por parte del equipo rival, y no sería fácil.

—Exeggcute, ¡confusión!

La estrategia parecía clara, Amoonguss era el tanque del equipo, y los ataques psíquicos de Exeggcute eran su debilidad. Jumpluff podría defender a Rotom, pero no eternamente, y esa sería la oportunidad para atacar. El entrenador del pokémon seta sonrió.

—Síntesis…

Su criatura empezó a brillar de forma tenue, regenerándose a gran velocidad. _¿Cómo es posible vencer a eso?_ se cuestionó Sou, angustiado al estar en otro combate que parecía alargarse demasiado.

**Continuará**

Insisto, comentarios y críticas serán bien recibidos.


	5. 05: A rey muerto, rey puesto

Voy un poco justo publicando y siento si próximamente no publico semanalmente como dije. Se acerca la fecha de mis últimos exámenes y tengo trabajos que presentar (Y hacer, dicho sea de paso) y un enorme trabajo de investigación del que aún no tengo lo suficiente. Trataré de traer más material con cierto ritmo, pero por favor, sean algo comprensivos conmigo si no soy lo rápido que desearían (Aunque bueno, quién querrá leerme xD)

**Cinco: A rey muerto, rey puesto.**

_Esto es imposible, el torneo se acaba aquí_ y cientos de ideas negativas similares cruzaban la mente de Sou en ese momento. Su contrincante, Yasu, tenía una estrategia para este combate rompedora. Todos los ataques eran perfectamente interceptados por los esclavos, dejando al rey prácticamente intacto.

Polvo Ira, ese era el nombre de su auténtico tormento. Un ataque aparentemente inútil bien usado era capaz de desequilibrar todo un combate a favor del excéntrico entrenador del cortacésped.

—¡Confusión, Terremoto y Picadura! —Sou quiso reaccionar rápido, molestando al pokémon hongo, Amoonguss, capaz de resistir todos sus ataques y curándose después.

El movimiento de tierra sacó alguna pequeña raíz del rival del terreno, los repetidos mordiscos de Swadloon le molestaban y hacían bastante daño; y la confusión del pokémon psíquico terminó de elevarlo, haciendo que cayese al suelo bastante debilitado. Ni Sou podía creerse que el tanque perfecto no resistiese esos movimientos en cadena.

—¡Me cag…! ¡No creas que has ganado ni por un segundo! —Yasu estaba muy tenso, sabía que perder a Amoonguss era un golpe muy duro para él, pero aún podía recomponer su estrategia—. ¡Rotom, Rayo Carga! ¡Jumpluff, Bote!

El plasma cortante de Rotom llegó a Cradily, que recibió un golpe importante. El pokémon diente de león se elevó de nuevo, grácilmente.

—Avalancha, Cradily; Exeggcute, Confusión —ordenó el entrenador. Ambos pokémon combinaron sus movimientos logrando unas rocas teledirigidas que generaban pequeños colapsos en la mente del impactado. Al estar Jumpluff en el aire, sus intentos de atraer los ataques con el Polvo Ira resultaron fútiles.

Rotom cada vez estaba más dañado. Ambos necesitaban acabar cuanto antes, para evitar posibles remontadas. Como respuesta, el plasma lanzó dos rayos esta vez, de distinta tonalidad, que impactaron directamente sobre Exeggcute, debilitándolo en el acto. El Yo Primero que Sou pediría a Swadloon que ejecutase impactó sobre el lanzador del ataque, dañándole seriamente.

Sin previo aviso, Jumpluff cayó sobre el imitador, también logrando una debilitación en el acto.

—¡Parecía que Sou tenía ventaja, pero Yasu está recuperando el terreno! ¡Ha dejado al rey del equipo de Sou completamente indefenso, quedando Jumpluff protegiendo a Rotom! —exclamaba Gardenia, atónita por lo rápido que avanzaba el combate de repente.

El entrenador de Cradily no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. En un movimiento, dos de sus pokémon habían caído derrotados sin opción a réplica. Dependía única y exclusivamente de que su viejo amigo resistiera los envites de los pokémon enemigos.

Yasu se reía como un perturbado, la rápida remontada le hizo perder completamente el control, y entre las risotadas que asustaban a buena parte del público, ordenó a su Jumpluff ejecutar Ida y Vuelta. El fuerte golpe dejó a Cradily prácticamente a un pequeño soplo de caer, y el entrenador de Rotom parecía saberlo.

—¡Ah! ¡Un fantasma! —La comentarista dejó parcialmente sordos durante unos instantes a los asistentes al torneo. En su región era bien conocida por su fobia a este tipo de pokémon, y para aquellos retadores que llevasen en su equipo a Froslass o Drifblim derrotarla era pan comido.

Rotom había escapado del electrodoméstico desde el que atacaba para lanzar el golpe final, algún ataque fantasma, más potenciado en la forma libre.

—¡Yasu ha hecho perder el tipo planta de su pokémon voluntariamente! ¡No puede ser considerable líder planta y por tanto, es eliminado automáticamente! —sentenció el árbitro, bastante disgustado por lo que acababa de presenciar—. ¡Sou es el ganador de este combate!

Éste no podía creérselo, había ganado un combate que estaba a todas luces perdido por un fallo de su rival. Yasu se marchó destrozado, emitiendo a ratos desgarradores gritos de rabia por haber dejado pasar la oportunidad de ese modo.

Joy bajó del palco para curar los pokémon del mendigo, suspirando aliviada. El chico se acercó a ella, dándole las pokéballs sin rechistar.

—Pensé que esta vez perdías… —comentó la enfermera, tratando al pokémon que le había pertenecido.

—¡Yo también, la verdad! —confesó, llevándose una de las manos tras la cabeza, y esbozando una tensa sonrisa algo forzada en el rostro; temeroso por lo que encontraría en las siguientes rondas.

—No te fíes de esa chica… —Joy hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando a Hari, poniéndose más seria que de costumbre.

—¿Qué le pasa? Es Hari, la que me venció antes…

—Estaba hablando por el Gear, pero de manera muy sospechosa, parecía comentarle el combate a alguien… —La chica de rosados bucles agachó la cabeza, tratando esta vez pequeñas heridas en las hojas que cubrían a Swadloon.

En efecto, había alguien que no estaba presente que recibía toda la información sobre las batallas y los contrincantes. Hari narraba con todo lujo de detalles los combates a una persona alejada de Hannyo. Erika, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Azulona, en la región de Kanto, era su interlocutora en esa larga llamada telefónica.

Sentada sobre un pequeño cojín, la entrenadora, ataviada con un cuidado kimono, apuntaba con bella caligrafía todo detalle que Hari le facilitaba. Ambas tenían bastante complicidad, puesto que Erika era capaz de incluso imaginar varios datos sobre sus rivales sin que Hari se los hubiese dicho de forma explícita.

—Hari, querida… —murmuró la líder, cansada de tantas notas—. ¿De verdad es necesario que me hables de las habilidades de todos? Sabes que hay tres plazas para ser líder, ¿no? Los finalistas y uno más elegido de los de la anterior ronda, no es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias…

—¡Pero no sé quién va a pasar! —replicó enérgica Hari.

—Querida, ¿a alguien se le ha olvidado comportarse como una señorita? —rió algo irónica Erika.

—Esto… discúlpeme, me dejo llevar por la emoción del momento y… —Hari se sentía avergonzada, era una chica mucho más pasional de lo que quería mostrarse, pero las enseñanzas de Erika eran firmes, para ser líder tipo planta había que ser una bella flor, y comportarse como una damisela.

—No te preocupes, no tiene importancia. Te dejo, Gloom me necesita en la perfumería. ¡Un saludo! —concluyó Erika antes de ponerse en pie y caminar con su oloroso pokémon—. ¿Tantos clientes tenemos? —Le comentó al pequeño, divertida.

Joy no le quitaba ojo de encima a Hari, que parecía más seria tras la pequeña reprimenda de la líder de Azulona. Estaba en lo cierto, pero no tenía ninguna clase de prueba, o argumento con el que delatar a la elegante chica. De hecho, en ningún punto de las normas se declaraba la ilegalidad de tener de tutor a un líder ya existente de gimnasio.

De ser así, la región de Hannyo podía comenzar una pequeña guerra interna. Las diferentes ligas ya erigidas daban no sólo prestigio y status a la región, sino también alguna clase de defensa. Unos entrenadores tan formados imponían respeto a alguna región que tratase de realizar alguna clase de acto contra la tierra a la que representan. Una mezcolanza de distintos intereses políticos podría convertir la tranquila región de Hannyo en escenario de cruentas batallas entre sus ciudades, y probablemente pondría fin a la tranquilidad que se había alcanzado.

El chico, atusándose la melena para que por unos momentos luciera mínimamente cuidada, se quedó vigilando a la damisela, dándole vueltas a qué estaba haciendo, y a veces tratando de acercarse disimuladamente para poder extraer algo de información.

La enfermera, por su parte, fue a hablar con Gardenia. Sus nociones de política de ligas eran escasas, pero por la gran cercanía del gimnasio de ciudad Fucsia con el centro pokémon, alguna vez había cotilleado algo y sabía por dónde iban los tiros. No sabía cómo sacarle el tema a la entrenadora, más centrada en admirar pokémon de tipo planta que en ejercer como comentarista.

—Esto… Gardenia —llamó Joy a la líder, haciéndole un tímido gesto con la mano—, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

La chica se giró y se acercó a la de los bucles, bastante enérgica; como siempre.

—Me recuerdas a alguien… —rió Gardenia, al ver a la enfermera.

—La Joy de Vetusta es prima segunda mía, será eso —respondió, un poco molesta ya que muchos le hacían la misma broma.

—¡Ah, claro, seguro! —La líder no podía contener la risa, ni tampoco su mirada al ver pasar a algún pokémon planta mono—. ¿Qué querías?

—No, quería saber si tienes algún favorito… Alguien que querrías que fuese líder aquí, ya sabes… —Joy dejó caer la pregunta, intrigada.

—La verdad es que no —murmuró Gardenia unos segundos después, pensando la respuesta sosteniéndose la barbilla—. Por más que insistí a mi ayudante en el gimnasio que viniese a intentarlo, ¡le daba demasiado miedo! —rió a carcajadas.

—¿No? Quizás tener a un amigo como líder aquí, en Hannyo, podría facilitar el comercio u otras cosas —añadió la enfermera.

—Tal y como estamos ahora, la situación es de bastante paz, ¡quizás sólo Kanto y Johto siguen con esa absurda guerra por la meseta añil! —acotó la líder, sin entender muy bien a qué venían tantas preguntas.

—Entiendo… ¡Muchas gracias! —La enfermera le dedicó una de sus amables sonrisas y se alejó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

La entrenadora del Chansey dedicó los siguientes combates regicidas a reflexionar y buscar disimuladamente información sobre el estado actual de las regiones que Gardenia mencionó. Si bien a efectos diplomáticos la paz impera, aún quedan los resquicios de la guerra acaecida hace varios años, en la que ambas regiones se enfrentaban por el control de la ubicación de la liga. Al parecer, no se ha llegado aún a una solución que satisfaga a ambas partes.

Las batallas regicidas ya habían llegado a su fin, dejando con posibilidades a cuatro candidatos: Un tímido y callado adolescente cuyo flequillo tapaba sus ojos pero dejaba entrever sus sonrojadas mejillas, un chico de cerca de treinta años cuyo atuendo recordaba la vestimenta militar, Hari y su elitista manera de vestir digna de una chica bien y Sou con su artesanal traje a medida. Los cuatro se observaban, trataban de predecir qué estrategia utilizaría el otro contrincante en la siguiente batalla, momento que Gardenia aprovechó para volver a apoderarse del micrófono y gritar a los cuatro vientos.

—¡Ya conocemos la sinergia que tienen los entrenadores con sus pokémon! ¿Por qué no darle una vuelta de tuerca más? ¿O acaso un buen líder no debe ser capaz de enfrentarse incluso a sus propias estrategias? —ríe como una loca al micrófono, incomodando a los asistentes— ¡Pues comprobémoslo! ¡Los siguientes combates serán batallas dobles! Pero… ¡Usando dos de los pokémon del rival!

Los participantes palidecieron rápidamente. Cada vez los combates eran más y más extraños, requiriendo mucha habilidad para enfrentarlos. Se notaba que buscaban a un buen líder y no repararían en esfuerzos o gastos para encontrar a alguien que pudiese ofrecer un espectáculo a la altura.

Sou tendría que enfrentarse al chico del flequillo largo, que sin mediar palabra le ofreció a éste sus pokéball. El entrenador de la calle cogió las de los extremos, y le ofreció al chico las suyas. El otro repitió el mismo patrón, y ambos se retiraron a sus extremos. El del pelo en la cara susurró muy flojito "suerte", y con una triste sonrisa observó las esferas que portaba en su mano.

—¡En este combate se enfrentarán Shizudama Seidan y Kaboku Sou! —anunció el árbitro. En ese momento, ambos sacaron los pokémon del rival. Seidan tenía de su lado a Swadloon y Exeggcute. Ferroseed y Cacturne serían las criaturas que Sou utilizaría.

—Yo primero, Swadloon; Exeggcute, Recurrente —murmuró.

—A ver… ¡Tormenta arena, Ferroseed! ¡Cacturne, Golpe bajo!

A medida que se iba levantando una tormenta de arena, el Cacturne se lanzó a dar un certero puñetazo a Exeggcute, penalizándole por preparar un ataque. Swadloon también propinó un golpe a Cacturne, por los efectos de Yo primero. La ráfaga de semillas del pokémon huevo apenas dañó a sus rivales.

La tierra levantada dañaba a los pokémon de Sou, mientras que Ferroseed era capaz de aguantar perfectamente por su férreo cuerpo y Cacturne por su habilidad no recibía daño alguno. Gardenia, para poder ver algo, se colocó unas gafas de sol que parecían masculinas.

—Parece que no ha habido mucha calma antes de… —Para proseguir, hizo un gesto de recolocarse las gafas correctamente— la tormenta.

Muchos de los espectadores centraron su mirada en la líder, algo asqueados por su intento de chiste. Las escasas risas que surgieron fueron acalladas con carraspeos.

—¡Jo, no era tan malo! —Gardenia se sentó, hinchando los mofletes y cruzando una pierna; como si hubiese pillado una rabieta.

—Swadloon, Picadura. Exeggcute, Recurrente otra vez.

—¡Cacturne, Ferroseed, usad Pin misil!

Avanzar por la tormenta era una tarea dura para Swadloon, que interceptaba varias de las espinas que los pokémon que controlaba Sou lanzaban. Otra importante cantidad chocaba con las semillas del Recurrente que Exeggcute, llegando a impactar contra él alguna. Por su parte, el fuerte mordisco a la pierna de Cacturne hizo que se retorciese de dolor.

—¡Seguid con Pin misil! —gritó Sou, viendo que la estrategia podía funcionar.

—Swadloon, Picadura otra vez, por favor. Exeggcute, Confusión.

Las púas volaban decididas a través de la tierra en suspensión, pero las ondas psíquicas de su objetivo las desviaron lo suficiente para evitarlas. Swadloon pudo seguir mordiendo a Cacturne, inflingiéndole una gran cantidad de daño.

Cacturne estaba bastante herido, por las picaduras, a las que era especialmente vulnerable, igual que Exeggcute, al que los ataques bicho le afectan en gran medida. Swadloon había perdido parte de su vitalidad por efecto de la tormenta de arena, pero Ferroseed permanecía intacto. Sou, acorralado, se detuvo a observar al joven a través de la arena. Por alguna razón, le sonaba haberle visto por la ciudad, pero no podía recordar quién era.

Él apenas podía levantar la cabeza, y le miraba a través de la fina capa de pelo que cubría sus ojos. Parecía que también le daba vueltas a la cabeza pensando en quién era el chico que controlaba a sus pokémon. De repente levantó la mirada, sorprendido, y le señaló.

—¡Eres tú! ¡No esperaba verte aquí! —Con una expresión de alegría, parecía que Seidan había reconocido a Sou. Esa reacción sorprendió a los allí presentes, incluyendo al otro entrenador, que todavía no reconocía la figura de su rival.

Joy aprovechó la confusión para ausentarse del palco, sigilosamente, y vigiló los movimientos de Hari desde la distancia. Seguía hablando por su Gear, concentrada en el combate, por lo que la enfermera la rodeó sin que se diera cuenta para escuchar.

La elegante chica comentaba cada movimiento a Erika con una mano en sus caderas, apartándose el pelo de la cara cada poco rato, sin notar la presencia de la curandera. Una vez que ya hubo escuchado suficiente, Joy se acercó a Hari y tocó su hombro, fría y tratando de imponer respeto.

—Señorita, ¿no debería usted prepararse para su combate? —sugirió la enfermera, añadiendo alguna pequeña risa un poco siniestra.

La entrenadora se asustó y dio un pequeño bote, casi desestabilizándose. Se giró hacia Joy pero siguió hablando por teléfono.

—Lo siento mucho, te tengo que dejar, ¡un saludo! —Rauda, colgó, deseando que su conversación no hubiese sido escuchada.

—Entendido, Hari… —murmuró Erika, al otro lado de la línea, aunque sabía que ella no podía ya escucharla. Se incorporó y, con gran parsimonia, se marchó a su tienda para seguir atendiendo pedidos de perfume.

**Continuará**

****Y bueno, creo que he dejado suficiente intriga. ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Tirón de orejas? ¿Algo? Review.


	6. 06: Presión y expectación

Como avancé en el capítulo anterior, lamento muchísimo el retraso. Estoy acercándome peligrosamente a esa temporada que ningún estudiante desea soportar: la de exámenes. Además, en mi caso tiene un agravante. Apenas tengo un par de exámenes en un mes, pero he de sacar adelante además mi trabajo de fin de grado, tanto en experimental como en composición. Quizás, como podéis leer, no tenga tanta dificultad de palabra para poder llevar adelante la exposición y redacción del trabajo, pero he de dedicarle muchas horas. Prometo dedicarme más a esta historia a partir de agosto, quizás antes. Ya os iré informando.

De todos modos, intentaré ir sacando capítulos con relativa regularidad, seguramente no semanalmente, pero quizás uno cada dos semanas aproximadamente podría tener tiempo de escribir. Aun así, repito, no prometo nada. Pido comprensión, me juego un título bastante importante para mí.

**Seis: Presión y expectación**

—¿Qué ha sido de ti tras todo este tiempo? —preguntaba Seidan. Sou aún no sabía cómo contestarle.

Todos los espectadores estaban pendientes de lo que la tormenta de arena levantada les permitía vislumbrar del combate, por lo que la situación estaba vigilada desde todos los ángulos y que pasase desapercibida es difícil.

—No sé quién eres, y deberías centrarte en el combate. ¡Pin misil los dos!

—Yo primero entonces, Swadloon… —suspiró resignado, sentía como si se hubiese equivocado de persona.

Swadloon empezó a lanzar espinas que golpearon de lleno a Cacturne, haciéndole caer derrotado sin apenas tiempo de lanzar las suyas. Ferroseed también lanzó púas, en este caso hacia Exeggcute, que recibía grandes cantidades de daño por su especial debilidad a los ataques de tipo bicho.

Aprovechando la expectación del combate, Joy apartó a Hari del estadio impidiendo que pudiese narrarle con tranquilidad a Erika el transcurso de éste. La enfermera, tratando de parecer imperturbable, acorraló a la candidata a líder tras uno de los graderíos, impidiendo prácticamente su huída.

—¿Y bien, querida? ¿Vas a decirme ya con quién hablabas tan animada? —Con una tétrica sonrisa en la cara, la entrenadora del Chansey interrogaba a la otra chica.

—¡Son mis conversaciones privadas! ¿Quién te crees que eres para preguntarme eso? —Tratando de mantener la compostura, Hari se atusó el pelo con una mano, manteniendo la otra en la cadera, posando como pocas podrían hacer.

—Oh, no te preocupes, es sólo que velo por la imparcialidad del torneo —pronunció, avanzando lentamente hacia ella, haciendo que se pusiese más nerviosa—. ¿Me lo vas a decir ya o tendré que sacártelo?

Ante el inevitable avance de la chica de los bucles, Hari se desmoronó y gritó llevándose las manos a la cara.

—¡Erika! ¡Era Erika! ¡Líder de tipo planta en Kanto! ¡Yo siempre he sido una de sus ayudantes y ella me entrenó para ocupar la plaza!

La expresión de la enfermera se relajó, volviendo a mostrarse como la dulce y apacible trabajadora de siempre.

—¿Ves como no era tan terrible decir la verdad? ¿Qué interés tiene Erika en Hannyo?

—Pues… La verdad es que no tengo ni idea… —murmuró llevándose una mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

—¿Seguro? —inquirió la enfermera, con bastante retintín, tratando de sacarle la máxima información posible.

—¡Será para tener apoyos para enfrentar a Johto! ¡Yo no sé nada más, te lo juro! —Hari seguía sintiendo miedo de Joy, cuando alguien tranquilo se enfurece debe ser algo realmente malo.

—Oh, ¿hay una guerra, querida? ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó, haciéndose la inocente.

—Siempre ha habido disputas por la ubicación de la liga, y al parecer la liga unificada de dieciséis medallas no ha gustado a ninguna de las dos partes…

—Entiendo, Erika te necesita aquí para que Kanto tenga más apoyo diplomático que Johto, ¿no es así?

—Exacto, ¡pero no sé nada más, de verdad! ¡Por favor, vete! —concluyó Hari, queriendo llorar y huir.

Joy se retiró, caminando lentamente con los brazos delante de su cuerpo, silbando una dulce melodía. Hari se quedó cogiendo aire, apoyada en una de las barras que sostenían las gradas. La enfermera prosiguió su camino hacia su lugar en el palco, mientras el combate continuaba.

—¡Pin misil!

La pequeña semilla metálica siguió lanzando espinas hacia los pequeños huevos con poder psíquico, que acabaron cayendo derrotados. La tormenta de arena seguía afectando a Swadloon, mientras que Ferroseed se mantenía impasible ante ésta.

La arena cayó al suelo, el efecto del ataque del pokémon metálico cesó, y entonces Sou pudo ver nítidamente a su rival. Por algún motivo, no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima en ese momento, aunque no podía verle bien los ojos. Inclinando la cabeza y enfocando la mirada en Seidan, por algún motivo, recordó a alguien. Hacía ya varios años que una familia humilde de Hanagusa se hubo mudado a Kanayakara, una ciudad ubicada en un valle cuya principal actividad era minera, dado que el cabeza de familia consiguió allí un puesto de trabajo. Y el hijo de la familia había vuelto, tratando de hacerse con el liderazgo de su ciudad natal. Ellos dos no habían tenido una fluida conversación, pero Seidan siempre había tratado de dar algo de comida a Sou, o ayudarle con parte de su paga. Había sido uno de los pocos que cada vez que le veía trataba de ayudarle, incluso llegando Sou a negarse en alguna ocasión.

—Eres tú… —susurró incrédulo, frotándose los ojos.

—Picadura… —murmuró el otro chico, sin haber escuchado a su rival. El pequeño Swadloon se lanzó a morder el duro exterior de Ferroseed, haciéndole una cantidad de daño moderada.

Sou estaba en una encrucijada. Sabía que Seidan podría gestionar el dinero del gimnasio, y podría ayudar a la ciudad. Además, aunque fuese un chico muy tímido, arreglado resultaba ser muy atractivo, aportando un aliciente adicional. Lo que le faltaba era un poco de garra, no resultaba carismático porque decían que tenía la sangre de horchata. Quizás era buena idea dejarle el puesto de líder a él, aunque eso implicase dejarse a sí mismo en la calle. Claro está, no quería volver a la calle, sin ninguna esperanza de salir adelante, así que no sabía muy bien si debía dejarse ganar por Seidan o ir a por todas.

—Esto… ¡Tormenta arena otra vez! —Ferroseed volvió a girar, levantando otra polvareda que dañaba a Swadloon.

—Picadura entonces… —Suspiró resignado. Veía su derrota de forma inminente, no parecía tener ninguna clase de oportunidad.

El insecto se lanzó contra la semilla, tratando de volver a mordisquearla, pero hacerlo le causaba daño por la dureza de su corteza.

—Giro bola… —susurró Sou, tratando de forzar su propia derrota.

—Pin misil es una mejor opción, ¿sabes? —añadió Seidan, un poco sorprendido por el movimiento que su rival había empleado—. Por cierto, Picadura…

Este ataque de Swadloon sería el último. El conjunto de la arena, el daño de las espinas de Ferroseed al morderle y su ataque de tipo acero consiguieron desgastarle lo suficiente como para debilitarlo.

Ambos devolvieron los pokémon a sus respectivas bolas, y se acercaron para volver a intercambiárselas.

—Buen combate —murmuró con un fino hilo de voz Seidan, esbozando una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. Sou cogió ligeramente al chico por la barbilla, obligándole a alzar la mirada.

—¿Por qué has tratado de ayudarme? —preguntó clavando sus ojos en los de Seidan.

—Es… Es que… Es que tú podrías hacerlo mucho mejor que yo… Tu Lileep estaba muy bien atendido para vivir con alguien sin recursos, yo le veía muy feliz… —confesó, tratando de apartar la mirada y subiéndosele el color a las mejillas—. Además, yo no tendría valor para enfrentarme a esa chica con la que luchaste antes…

Seidan se alejó a gran velocidad, colorado como un tomate. Por su parte, Sou no se sentía bien por haber tenido esa clase de victoria, así que se marchó al centro pokémon. Al haberse prolongado tanto los combates en todas las rondas, se decidió dejar la final para el domingo siguiente.

La victoria de Hari en la última ronda no fue ninguna sorpresa, incluso muchos de los asistentes se fueron antes ya convencidos de su infalibilidad; y su nombre ya sonaba como gran favorito para la final.

El tímido chico volvió a la plaza central, buscando a Sou para hablar con él, y al no encontrarlo exhaló un suspiro melancólico. Joy, al verlo, se acercó a él y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera al centro pokémon. El entrenador estaba en una de las habitaciones del centro, mirando por la ventana algo frustrado, aun habiendo ganado. Seidan llamó a la puerta, esperando alguna respuesta. Un seco "adelante" es todo lo que recibió.

Abrió la puerta despacio, viendo sentado sobre la cama al Sou que recordaba, vestido con su habitual ropa rota y desgastada. Éste ni se giró, creyendo que era Joy.

—¿Qué tal estás? —murmuró, asomando un poco la cabeza. Sou se giró de repente, al escuchar su voz.

—¿Para qué vienes? ¿Te devolví mal a un pokémon?

—No, es sólo que… quería saber cómo te iba… —Pasó a la habitación lentamente, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en ella.

—¿Cómo crees que me ha ido? Sabes a lo que me dedico, y que no da para vivir… —Se echó su pelo hacia delante, tratando de esconderse y calmarse antes de soltar su furia contra él.

—Ya… Entiendo… —susurró casi inaudiblemente—. Al menos, ahora tienes buen aspecto.

Se quedaron mirándose, en silencio, durante unos tensos segundos. Seidan comprendió entonces que ahí sobraba y se marchó ahogando unas lágrimas.

—Siento haberte molestado —pronunció antes de cerrar definitivamente la puerta y se marchó lánguido y desanimado.

Sou siguió mirando entonces por la ventana, observando su propio reflejo en el cristal. Era el de alguien pobre, demacrado, sin presente ni futuro. Y al ser consciente de esto y de que además era un miserable que no sabía tratar con los demás, se abrazó a la almohada y empezó a llorar hasta quedarse dormido.

En otra habitación, en este caso de un hotel, descansaba Hari, sentada en su cama y ataviada con un albornoz. Cogió de nuevo su dispositivo móvil y llamó a la líder de Azulona. Ésta tardó poco en contestar.

—¿Qué tal, querida? Me dejaste preocupada antes…

—Me pillaron, Erika. Joy sabe que me has entrenado —confesó, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. Erika no suele mostrar enfado, por lo que es aún más implacable cuando algo la enfurece; cuesta discernir cuándo está seria hasta que no es demasiado tarde.

—¿Y qué hay de malo? —preguntó, antes de llevarse a la boca una baya safre. Tras tragar el pequeño mordisco que dio, prosiguió su discurso—. Que yo sepa, no hay ninguna cláusula que lo impida, querida. No está mal que sea así.

Hari se quedó en silencio, dando vueltas a eso. ¿No tenía que esconderse? Entonces, ¿por qué le pidió Erika antes de viajar que se mantuviese en silencio al respecto?

La enfermera tenía una dura noche de trabajo, curando a todos los pokémon que habían combatido. Aun cuando ya había tratado previamente a muchos de ellos, tenía que dedicar la noche a hacer un chequeo más intensivo a todos aquellos que había tenido que atender rápido. Chansey apenas daba más de sí, habiendo tenido que atender el centro pokémon sola toda la tarde y además hacer el turno de noche con su entrenadora, aunque ésta le insistiese en que descansase.

En su habitación, Seidan liberó de su pokéball a Cacturne, el pokémon al que más tiempo había entrenado. Éste no sabía muy bien si abrazarle, puesto que sabía que sus espinas podrían hacer daño a su entrenador, así que sencillamente se dedicó a moverse de forma graciosa tratando de animarle.

—¿Qué hice mal, Cacturne? ¿Qué le ha podido molestar tanto?

El pokémon cactus se rascaba la cabeza, tratando de encontrar una respuesta coherente.

—No te preocupes, sólo necesito… —Se levantó de la cama y, soltando algunas lágrimas, le abrazó. Cacturne se quedó paralizado, tratando de encontrar la manera más cómoda de abrazarle sin que notara los pinchos de su cuerpo—. Gracias, de verdad…

Su pokémon apenas pudo darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda, preocupado por él.

Sou apenas hablaba con nadie, se dedicaba a entrenar en el bosque cuanto podía. Necesitaba que sus pokémon estuviesen perfectos para el gran día. Se había vuelto aún más arisco y cerrado que de costumbre, e incluso se le olvidaba comer por el régimen tan estricto al que se había sometido para poder dar el máximo por sus pokémon.

Trataban de volver al centro al atardecer, para evitar tener que guiarse por las luces de la ciudad. Aun así alguna vez tuvo el despiste de quedarse entrenando hasta demasiado tarde.

Seidan intentaba perseguirle y verle entrenando. Como sabía de los pocos recursos del aspirante, solía comprar algunas bayas, que tiraba tras de Sou. Posteriormente, hacía algún ruido para llamar su atención, y que pudiera encontrarlas fácilmente. Si bien era sospechoso, nunca llegó a relacionar los incidentes, alimentando a sus pokémon con los frutos extraviados y apenas probándolos él.

Hari, más que entrenar, dedicó los días a someterse a exclusivos tratamientos de belleza pagados por el gimnasio de Azulona, sabiéndose vencedora.

Apenas quedaban ya unas horas para el combate, anochecía y la discípula de Erika se dedicaba a observar a sus pokémon concienzudamente y a corregir cualquier pequeña imperfección en su piel o flores. Por su parte, Sou trataba de aprovechar al máximo esas últimas horas hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía ver más que lo que la luna podía reflejar. Entonces, hecho un manojo de nervios, volvió al centro pokémon pensando en el enfrentamiento.

Joy apenas pudo ofrecerle algo de cenar y desearle suerte mientras revisaba sus pokémon. Sou se quedó en su habitación, pasando otra mala noche en la que ni la suave caricia de las sábanas en su piel podía calmarle y contemplar el traje que le confeccionaron los pokémon del bosque no hacía más que hacer que diese más vueltas al asunto.

Finalmente el día se hizo. Un día resplandeciente con un brillante sol que lo presidía, sin ninguna nube que presagiase una repentina tormenta. Sou se atavió con el traje tejido por Leavanny y se dirigió al recibidor del centro. Allí la enfermera le devolvió las bolas que contenían a sus pokémon, además de plancharle el pelo tras la oposición de Sou, y soportando los improperios que soltaba al toparse con uno de sus múltiples enredos.

Tras obligarse a comer algo, salió hacia la plaza, donde seguía montado el escenario. Esta vez parecía mejorado, por alguna razón. Puede que fuese efecto de las gradas, que tenían más capacidad, o simplemente que el campo de batalla tuviese un suelo de mucha mejor calidad.

Aunque Sou había llegado media hora antes del combate, el graderío ya estaba lleno hasta la bandera. Hari llegó poco después, con un sofisticado vestido y el pelo parcialmente recogido con una flor, sin renunciar a unos altos zapatos de tacón de aguja como colofón al atuendo. El público empezó a rugir y el viento embraveció, deseoso de presenciar el combate.

Los palcos empezaron a llenarse poco a poco. Varios magnates de la región, además de Joy y Gardenia ocupaban sus respectivos asientos. Aún quedaba uno por ocupar, al lado de ésta última. Erika, la mentora de Hari y líder de Azulona, haría acto de presencia; lo que generaba una aún mayor expectación.

La hora del combate se acercaba. Los contendientes trataban de no cruzar miradas antes del enfrentamiento, centrándose en mirar a los asistentes. Sou encontró con la mirada a Seidan. Éste, consciente de que le estaba viendo, le asintió convencido mostrándole un pulgar hacia arriba, aun muerto de vergüenza. El aspirante esbozó una leve sonrisa y agachó la cabeza, pensando en que el otro chico debía ser muy bueno o muy tonto para no guardarle rencor por las malas maneras con las que le había tratado últimamente.

Por fin, el palco se llenó, escasos minutos antes del inicio oficial del enfrentamiento decisivo. La líder de planta de la región de Kanto saludó muy correcta a todos los exacerbados admiradores y se sentó en el sillón destinado para ella. En ese momento, cientos de flashes se dirigieron hacia ella. Una foto junto a Gardenia no tenía precio, y la oportunidad era perfecta para inmortalizarlas desde distintos ángulos.

El árbitro ocupó su puesto en el escenario, micrófono en mano, y empezó su discurso:

—¡Hoy se celebrará en este escenario el emocionante duelo entre Kaboku Sou y Haikotsu Hari! Tras muchas batallas, estos dos entrenadores han logrado imponerse al resto de los candidatos, demostrando no sólo su valía sino además el vínculo que tienen con sus pokémon. ¡Resulta curioso pensar que este combate se produjo antes en este mismo torneo! ¿Se repetirá el resultado y Hari vencerá a Sou? ¿O por el contrario, éste viene dispuesto a tomarle la revancha? ¡El vencedor conseguirá cincuenta mil pokédólares, y además será tenido muy en cuenta para ser líder de esta ciudad, Hanagusa! El perdedor del combate no lo tendrá todo perdido, también podrá ser proclamado líder, ¡pero esto lo revelaremos más adelante!

Se hizo el silencio, y en esta ocasión, fueron las líderes las que tomaron la palabra.

—¿Emocionados? ¡Yo también! ¡En este caso, el combate será tradicional, y el que mantenga algún pokémon en pie al final, será proclamado vencedor del encuentro y del torneo! —gritó Gardenia.

—Hemos de recordar a los contendientes que una vez el pokémon haya puesto un pie en el campo de batalla, no podrá ser retirado a no ser que sea debilitado, aunque haya derrotado al rival. ¿Ha quedado claro? —añadió Erika, en un tono más relajado.

—Gracias, queridas líderes de Vetusta y Azulona —dijo el árbitro, cogiendo con su otra mano la reglamentaria bandera—. ¡Que dé comienzo el combate entre Kaboku Sou y Haikotsu Hari!

Un ensordecedor griterío se adueñó de la plaza, y ambos competidores se observaron mutuamente, con una pokéball en la mano. Parecía que tenían claro quién sería el primer pokémon en entrar a escena, pero preferían esperar a que el otro comenzase.

**Continuará**

Bueno, espero que me lo critiquéis. Es ligeramente más largo que el resto, pero apenas cien o doscientas palabras. Como sabéis, agradeceré tanto comentarios positivos como negativos, siempre que tengan cierta base. Sin nada más, me despido, que ahora voy a redactar, pero otro de mis trabajos pendientes...


	7. 07: Espinas en la hierba

Pues ni regularidad ni nada. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad, pero he estado hasta arriba y no he tenido inspiración ninguna para escribir, agonizando entre el trabajo duro y el calor que invade mi tierra. ¡Espero que alguien lea esto! Que después de tanto tiempo, ya habréis olvidado hasta de qué iba...

**Siete: Espinas entre la hierba**

La tensión era evidente. Ambos contendientes parecían analizarse minuciosamente. Anticiparse a los movimientos del otro era crucial para tener ventaja en la batalla, y Sou sabía que tenía desventaja en este sentido, ya que él conocía sólo dos de los pokémon que Hari iba a utilizar, mientras que ésta, al observar atentamente todos los combates, conocía completamente su elenco de combatientes.

_Tiene un tipo veneno, _pensaba Sou mientras analizaba los gestos de Hari. Ésta le miraba convencida, aparentando seguridad, aprovechando pequeños momentos para mirar a Erika, que le hacía unos pequeños gestos casi inapreciables.

—¡Vamos, Exeggcute! —El entrenador liberó de su bola al pokémon de Joy, que empezaron a apilarse unos sobre otros y a girar.

—Bellossom, deléitalos con tu gracia —Frente a Erika, Hari trataba de ser refinada y exquisita, tal y como ésta le había inculcado.

_Mierda_. Esa palabra resonó en la mente de Sou, contra Bellossom hubiese venido mejor un pokémon que tuviese ataques bicho, como su Swadloon, pero predijo mal.

—Bells, deberías bailar como tú sabes.

Ésta empezó a ejecutar una danza de la que brotaban pétalos afilados, que se dirigieron hacia las distintas unidades del pokémon compuesto por huevos. Por instinto, éstos se defendieron desviando con poder psíquico las que podían, pero no fueron suficientes y recibieron gran parte de los pétalos.

—¡Atosígala a confusión! —gritó Sou, tratando de que no se notara que le temblaba el pulso.

Los huevos empezaron a lanzar sus ondas psíquicas, moviendo a Bellossom y confundiéndola mucho antes que lo que lo haría la danza. Ésta, en su siguiente ataque, se acabó tropezando e hiriéndose a sí misma.

—Perfecto, ¡ahora paralizador!

Sou pretendía volver inútil a Bellossom, impidiendo su movimiento, y en parte lo consiguió. Los calambres producidos por el polvo segregado por Exeggcute dificultaban al pokémon bailarín cualquier clase de danza, hecho que resultaba fatal para ella. Hari trató de no perder ni un ápice la compostura, y volvió a pedirle a Bellossom que ejecutara el mismo ataque. Ésta, aun bastante afectada, siguió bailando para deleite de Erika y el resto de espectadores.

—Confusión, Exeggcute… —Las unidades se apilaron entre sí, formando un pequeño monigote, y ejecutaron el ataque.

El efecto de la confusión no fue más que el de convertirse en titiriteros de Bellossom, moviendo cabeza, brazos, tronco y piernas a su voluntad, hasta que se agotaron y volvieron a su conformación habitual. La bailarina siguió ejecutando a duras penas su baile, hasta que ésta finalizó y apoyó los brazos en el suelo, tomando aire y tratando de recuperarse de sus mareos.

—Preciosa, ¿por qué no haces que sientan lo mismo que soportas tú? ¡Danza Caos!

Bellossom se incorporó y ejecutó una danza extraña, que confundió a Exeggcute. Los pequeños huevos empezaron a comportarse casi como tentetiesos, girando sobre sí mismos.

—¡Recurrente! —Aunque no sabía si iban a reaccionar bien, Sou supuso que sería bueno dar un ligero descanso a las habilidades mentales de su pokémon.

—¡Bomba Lodo, Bells! —Hari necesitaba un golpe definitivo. Prolongar este combate sólo significaba para ella una derrota. Necesitaba ser efectiva y lo necesitaba ya.

Una serie de semillas volaron a gran velocidad, en direcciones ligeramente caóticas, pero dirigidas al pokémon con flores en la cabeza. El veneno de éste volaba decidido hacia Exeggcute, y sus proyectiles no lograron más que disgregarlo haciendo que impactara contra cada una de las subunidades. Simultáneamente, varias de las partículas del recurrente impactaron en Bellossom, haciendo que perdiese completamente el equilibrio y cayese debilitado, igual que el pokémon de Sou. Tablas en el primer asalto.

—¡Bellossom y Exeggcute han caído debilitados! ¡Tanto a Hari como a Sou le quedan dos pokémon en la recámara! —proclamó el árbitro, con una media sonrisa, disfrutando de un combate de alto nivel.

—Un bello desenlace. Trágico, pero visualmente delicioso, ¿no crees, Gardenia? —acotó Erika, micrófono en mano, tratando de hacer partícipes a todos los espectadores, haciendo gala de su elegancia y su carisma.

—¡Nunca había visto algo así! —La líder planta de Sinnoh se frotaba los ojos, absolutamente incrédula— ¡Esto de verdad es un combate emocionante! ¡Me encantaría poder librar un combate así!

—Querida, no sé si llegas al nivel —rió por lo bajo la correspondiente líder de Kanto.

—¿¡Quieres pelea!? —Gardenia se levantó, decidida, cogiendo la pokéball de Roserade.

—No, querida, ya hay una más interesante ahí abajo…

Hari y Sou seguían observándose lentamente. La chica sabía que podría enfrentar tanto a un Cradily como a un Swadloon, y no sabía si quemar su cartucho conocido, Roselia, o sorprenderle con el último pokémon de su repertorio. Éste, por su parte, recordaba el enfrentamiento entre su pokémon bicho y la rosa. Swadloon no parecía haberse sentido cómodo con esta clase de derrota, y posiblemente desease una revancha.

—No podemos esperar más, chicos. Sacad un pokémon ya —intervino el árbitro, mirando alternativamente a los combatientes.

—Roselia, cautívales con tu aroma…

Sou supo entonces que debía tratar de repetir el combate de la vez anterior, habiendo aprendido ya de sus errores.

—¡Swadloon! ¿Quieres tomarte la revancha?

—Parece que algunos no aprenden que las rosas, por muy bellas que sean, siempre tendrán espinas… Espárcelas.

Roselia, en poco tiempo, soltó varias púas impregnadas en una fuerte toxina.

—¡No te muevas, Hoja Afilada! —Pisar alguno de esos regalitos envenenados implicaría una contrarreloj que Sou no estaba dispuesto a volver a experimentar.

Unos movimientos de Swadloon lanzaron hojas a toda velocidad hacia Roselia, que pisaba sus propias espinas y así las anulaba.

—Muévelas con Paranormal, querida…

Roselia asintió decidida, y, clavando los pies en el suelo, invocó un extraño poder psíquico que desviaba las hojas dirigidas directamente hacia ella.

—¡Yo Primero! —rió Sou, con un aire infantil que parecía que hacía siglos que no recordaba.

Swadloon pudo imitar a la perfección el movimiento del pokémon rosa, lanzando el poder mental directamente hacia ella, desviándole la concentración y logrando que las hojas más rezagadas pudieran rozar a Roselia.

—¡Lanza más púas! —Hari empezaba a perder el control. Respiraba agitada, víctima de la tensión que le producía la atenta y nada condescendiente mirada de Erika desde el palco.

—Atosígala… Como tú sabes.

Una sucesión de hojas volaban hacia Roselia, que tenía que hacer esfuerzos titánicos para no verse cortada por ellas, pisando así las púas tóxicas que había dejado, y eliminando su toxicidad. Aun así, no fue suficiente, una hoja desviada golpeó la pierna del pokémon floral, desequilibrándolo y haciéndolo caer.

—¡Descanso! —Roselia, ni corta ni perezosa se acurrucó un poco en mitad del campo de batalla y, con un ramo en la cara, se puso a dormir.

Sou se desubicó. Creía que Roselia aún podría aguantar más tiempo bajo las hojas, pero llegó a la conclusión de que la había sobreestimado por su experiencia anterior.

—¡Picadura!

Swadloon se acercaba decidido a hincarle el diente a la florecilla. Tras unos lentos segundos de avance, los dientes del insecto se clavaron en una de las rosas, degustando su sabor. Hari dio la orden que guardaba bajo la manga.

—Querida, que no te engañen, los ronquidos pueden ser glamourosos…

Roselia repitió la jugada. El ronquido echó hacia atrás a Swadloon, que pisó una de las espinas que el avance de la rosa no apartó. Aun así, en ese momento, comenzó a brillar con fuerza.

—¡No estará…! —Erika se levantó de su sitio, apoyando una mano en la barandilla, perpleja por lo que estaba sucediendo. Bien sabía que este contratiempo podía costarle el combate.

—¡Está evolucionando! —Gardenia se inclinó casi completamente para tratar de captar todo detalle posible de esta evolución, incluso logrando que algunos de los presentes temiesen por su integridad física.

Joy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, estaba viendo el combate muy igualado, y si bien el veneno que Swadloon había pisado no era un buen presagio, una evolución en este momento permitiría que Sou pudiese hacer daño rápido aprovechando las características de Leavanny, tomando así la ventaja. Era la oportunidad que veía para él.

El resto del público prácticamente enmudeció. Alguna expresión de sorpresa o de admiración se escapaban de algunas bocas, mas de forma aislada, sin querer destacar. Los ojos apenas parpadeaban, esos detalles del crecimiento de una especie tal como puede ser Swadloon en un pokémon con unas líneas como las de Leavanny eran un espectáculo en sí mismos.

—¿Qué le ha hecho evolucionar? —se preguntó Hari entre dientes, incrédula, incluso frustrada por la situación.

Un imponente Leavanny surgió del fulgor que había cubierto el escenario segundos antes, que, sin esperar orden, empezó a ejecutar Tijera-X contra su enemigo.

Hari ordenaba roncar a su pokémon, que no parecía despertar por más que lo intentara. El veneno y los ronquidos dañaban más rápido de lo que se pensaba a Leavanny, que casi al límite de sus fuerzas derrotó a Roselia.

La entrenadora soltó un tenso suspiro, sosteniendo su última pokéball y liberando al pokémon que la contenía.

—Querida, demuéstrales el poder de las flores… —Una imponente Meganium se apoyó sobre el terreno, agitando ligeramente su flor para liberar su aroma, a modo de espectáculo.

El tiempo jugaba en contra de Sou, así que cuanto antes ejecutara su ataque, más probabilidades tendría de soportar el contraataque de Hari para tener dos turnos.

—¡Tijera-X! —ordenó, justo antes de que Leavanny se lanzase a dar un gran tajo a Meganium, con efectos de un crítico.

Hari sonrió, como si todo estuviese bajo control. Sin perder esta sonrisa, proclamó:

—¡Contador!

Como era de esperarse, un golpe devastador. Leavanny cayó a plomo, quedándose inmóvil en el suelo, completamente abatido. Sou devolvió a su derrotado pokémon a su bola correspondiente, y jugó un poco con la de Cradily entre sus dedos antes de agrandarla y lanzarla al terreno, tratando de pensar una estrategia en esos segundos.

—Sabes que eres al único al que he tenido siempre, y ahora te necesito más que nunca —murmuró cerca de la pokéball, pretendiendo que sólo el pokémon pudiese enterarse de lo que estaba diciendo— ¡Adelante, Cradily, Tóxico!

—Capa Mágica, pequeña…

—¡No puedes…! —Pero sí pudo. Meganium se protegió con una etérea barrera a su alrededor, que rebotó la onda tóxica que Cradily le lanzó, afectando a éste. Una nueva carrera a contrarreloj contra el veneno. Hari no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada de superioridad, atusándose el pelo posteriormente y cambiando el reparto de peso entre sus piernas, llevándose la mano a la cadera.

El suspiro de Sou pareció retumbar por todos los rincones de la improvisada arena profesional de combates, que exhaló mientras se agachaba para apoyarse sobre sus rodillas, en cuclillas. Con los ojos cerrados, y su cara seria, parecía que estaba resignado a la derrota. Cradily lo notó y se agitó, invocando rocas que lanzó contra Meganium. Su entrenador abrió un ojo para observar lo sucedido. La roca parecía haber afectado al dinosaurio en flor.

—Reflejo, como el nuestro en el más tranquilo de los lagos —ordenó Hari, altiva, victoriosa.

—Maldita repipi… —bufó Gardenia, cruzándose de piernas en el palco y moviendo la que dejó encima, como inquieta.

—Mejor ser una repipi a una bruta sin modales —sentenció Erika sin mover más músculos que los estrictamente necesarios.

—¡Repite eso si tienes lo que hay que tener! —Gardenia se levantó, enfadada, y se colocó en posición de combate frente a la líder de Kanto.

—¿Que eres una bruta sin modales? Te lo repito las veces que sea necesario —dijo antes de hacer un ademán con la mano para mover su corta melena, sin dignarse a mirarla—, eres una bruta sin modales.

—¡Te vas a enterar! —La líder de Sinnoh se lanzó directamente contra la de Kanto, pero fue separada por los otros miembros organizadores antes de que pudiera tocarla.

Sou se incorporó, mirando a Cradily alzando una ceja. Éste se giró, lanzándole lo más parecido a lo que esta especie puede llamar sonrisa; y su entrenador le correspondió. Sabían que tenían las de perder, pero jamás se rendirían sin luchar.

—¡Avalancha! —El pokémon percebe siguió invocando piedras, y lanzándolas con una mezcla de poder místico y fuerza bruta con sus tentáculos.

Meganium las aguantaba estoicamente, respondiendo con algún contador, que su propio movimiento defensivo se encargaba de atenuar. El veneno afectaba cada vez con más velocidad a Cradily, que notaba menguar sus fuerzas. Un nuevo contador a pura potencia de Meganium, con la acción del veneno, supondrían la debilitación, así que Cradily se anticipó a los movimientos de Sou, agitando el suelo para lanzar un terremoto que desestabilizase a su rival.

Este movimiento hizo que la respuesta del dinosaurio fuese un contador más débil, permitiéndole resistir, ante el asombro de todos, incluyendo el de Sou.

—¿E-En serio has calculado esto? —El pokemon asintió a duras penas, sabiendo que no resistiría un turno más— Bien hecho, ¡Recuperación!

Un pequeño brillo se generó alrededor de Cradily, restaurando su vitalidad y permitiéndole aguantar un rato más. Además, al no ser un movimiento ofensivo, Meganium falló el contador que su entrenadora creía final.

—¡Refleja esta vez! —Hari no sabía cómo reaccionar, sabía que debía dejar pasar el tiempo para ganar.

—¡Aprovecha, Tóxico!

—No…

Mientras Meganium se centraba en protegerse de los ataques físicos, una nueva bola cargada de toxina le impactó sin protección; entrando en la misma dinámica de no prolongar el combate. A Sou se le escapó una risa, y después estiró un poco su cuello, volviendo a meterse en el combate. Sabía que la ventaja que tenía Meganium se debía a que su veneno aún avanzaba más débil, pero aun así ésta ya estaba suficientemente tocada como para caer pronto.

La dinámica del combate se volvió tensa, no tanto por los grandes movimientos de los contendientes sino por su trascendencia. Meganium esperaba como agua de mayo un ataque de Cradily para lanzar su Contador, que fallaba cada turno, pero Cradily simplemente se recuperaba, tratando de paliar el daño de su propio Tóxico.

Un turno, otro, el veneno avanzaba implacable, desgastando a ambos contendientes sin tregua. La toxina debilitaba tanto a Meganium como a Cradily, que lo demostraban en sus cansados rostros.

El desenlace fue inevitable, alguien tenía que caer al suelo al límite de sus fuerzas, aunque nadie esperase que el resultado fuese el que aconteció. Ambos cayeron a la vez, y el público enmudeció. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, nadie hacía ni el más mínimo movimiento, mirando con la boca abierta el espectáculo. La tensa escena la rompió una precipitada carrera de la enfermera Joy, rauda para atender a los pokémon implicados en el combate. No cabía duda de que lo habían dado todo, e incluso más.

—Esto nunca me había pasado en la vida… —murmuró el árbitro, frotándose los ojos, también sobrepasado por la situación— ¡Ambos contendientes se han debilitado a la vez! ¡Declaro un empate!

El público rugió. Todos sabían que el combate sería reñido, que no había un claro favorito desde el primer momento, y el devenir de los acontecimientos no hacía más que ajustar aún más las diferencias. Los organizadores del evento se sonreían, el espectáculo había sido un éxito; y con ello su plan de crear los mejores gimnasios del mundo parecía ir por muy buen camino.

Los rivales guardaron sus pokémon en sus respectivas esferas, mirándose casi descompuestos. No entendían nada, absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría.

El alcalde se levantó, tomando el micrófono del palco, y con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Un empate, amigos! ¡No miento si digo que jamás en la vida vi algo igual! Ambos son dignos contendientes para ser líderes de esta ciudad, ¿verdad? —los asistentes gritaron, aprobando lo que acababa de decir su representante— ¡No podemos repartir el gimnasio, ambos han demostrado sus cualidades y ahora es el comité de la organización el que debe decidir! Pero lo que sí podemos repartir es el dinero, ¡veinticinco mil pokés para cada uno!

Sou miró hacia el palco, aún sin poder creérselo. Gracias a sus pokémon, acababa de ganar un premio económico muy importante para él, lo suficiente como para poder comer. En cuanto fue consciente, se le escaparon las lágrimas, y comenzó a dar saltos emocionado, gritando. Hari, desde la otra esquina, le miraba con desprecio.

—Aún quedan un par de meses para que los organizadores puedan decidir, ¡esperemos el veredicto!

Ser líder no sólo implicaría salir de la calle, sino reconocimiento tal como para poder vivir de su dominio como entrenador pudiendo trabajar con pokémon planta. Apenas esperó a recibir un cheque simbólico para salir corriendo al centro pokémon y subir a su habitación con una inmensa sonrisa y vociferando "¡He empatado, he empatado!", esperando que fuese realmente el golpe de suerte que necesitaba.

**Continuará**

Espero poder seguir escribiendo y publicar pronto, pero no prometo nada.


End file.
